Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix
by S.L. Stevens
Summary: Harry Potter enters his 5th year at Hogwarts in this story. This story takes place the year after the events in the Goblet of Fire. Filled with surprises from biggining to end. The story is now complete! All 18 chapters are up. R/R please
1. The unexpected surprise

Chapter one: The Unexpected Surprise  
Harry Potter woke up suddenly early on the morning of his Cousin Dudley's birthday. The bright early morning sunshine shone in on is face from his upstairs bedroom window, which faced Privet Drive. He noticed that someone else was in the room, and that it had been her who forcefully opened the blinds. It was his Aunt Petunia.   
"UP! It's Dudley's birthday and we haven't all day. We must be going off to `Wonderland' as fast as possible. Get down and wish your cousin a happy birthday."   
With that, she left the room slamming the door.   
`Wonderland' was a close amusement park, and Harry wasn't too amused at the prospect of having to stay at Mrs. Figg's while the Dursley family did whatever it took to make their only son happy on his birthday. Harry reached over and picked up his glasses and put them on and made for downstairs. Dudley's birthday was a time that Harry dreaded.   
Dudley was to turn fifteen, yet still acted like a spoiled baby. Every year Harry had to stay with Mrs. Figg's and hear about her cats, while the Dursley's brought Dudley and a few of his friends to some place or another, except for Dudley's eleventh birthday, which Harry was able to tag along to a very unforgettable trip to the zoo.   
Harry came into the kitchen and saw the usual image: Uncle Vernon's fat forehead over the tip of a newspaper, which bore the headline of "Fugitive spotted in London", Aunt Petunia making a breakfast as fast as possible while Dudley sat on his fat bottom pounding the table for food. A few feet away, there was a table slightly smaller than the dinning table, which contained at least thirty gifts, wrapped neatly. On the tags, Harry saw handwriting written so hastily that he knew that it must have been because Aunt Petunia was sneaking the wrapping process in case Dudley were to come and have a "peek".  
"Good morning Harry," said Uncle Vernon.  
Harry nodded.  
"It be a bit more proper if you said good morning back the proper way!" said Uncle Vernon.  
Dudley broke in, "POTTER! We are going to `Wonderland!' too bad you can't come," he said with a sneer.  
"I suppose it's off to Mrs. Figg's than?" asked Harry.  
"No," said Uncle Vernon, "she has taken ill, she is in the hospital right now."  
Harry wondered if there would be any chance of going along, so he finally gained up enough courage to say, "than I'll be going with you all than!"  
Uncle Vernon let his paper drop, and he just gazed at Harry with a sarcastic look.  
"Right," said Harry. "So where will I be going then?"  
"Nowhere, Petunia and I figure that you should be able to contain your self for at least the day here by yourself."  
This was odd, Uncle Vernon never would allow Harry to be alone in the house by himself for long periods of time, in case the house blew up.  
"We find that you won't do anything which contains the M word in it while we are gone, seeing that you'd be taken out of that god-forsaken place. But, if so much as a thread is missing from the couch boy, you'll regret it!"  
Harry figured that Uncle Vernon couldn't find anywhere else to put him, so he had no choice but to let him stay alone at Privet Drive.  
"I want to open that present NOW!" yelled Dudley over the sizzling of the stove.  
"Why don't you eat first Dudley-birthday-boy-akins!" said Aunt Petunia.  
"NO! I WANT TO NOW!" he yelled pounding his fat fist on the table.  
"Fine, Petunia, we can let him open this one, but only this one!"  
As Aunt Petunia place the pancakes into each dish (Dudley getting five stacked, moistened with gooey maple syrup, Harry getting one small burnt one that was as dry as sandpaper), Dudley opened his present.  
It turned out to be an X-Box. Dudley looked disappointed. He stuffed himself with all the pancakes in what seemed like no time and breakfast had been finished. Uncle Vernon sent Harry to Dudley's room and demanded he hook the x-box up. Seeing that Harry was a wizard, he didn't know that much about the electronic device he had in his hand, even if Muggles raised him.   
After ten minutes past, he gave up and decided he would try once the Dursleys were gone. He was about to sit on his bed when Uncle Vernon called from the bottom of the stairs "BOY! Get down here!"  
Harry went down the stairs and stood next to Uncle Vernon, which was about eye level with him now.  
"Like I said, if anything is out of place, you'll regret it!"   
Uncle Vernon was brave seeing that Harry had threatened to call about his Godfather.  
"Right, nothing will go wrong."  
Uncle Vernon flashed him a dangerous stare and walked over to the others by the door.   
Dudley was last out, giving Harry a sarcastic look.  
Freedom at last! Harry didn't know what to do next. He decided to watch the Dursley's leave the driveway and headed over to the television set.  
He turned it on and flipped through the channels. Just as he was about to flip the channels, he heard a plop outside the door.  
"Mails here." He said to himself.   
He got up and walked over to the door, picked up the mail that was thrown on the mat, and walked over to the table to put it neatly in a pile for Uncle Vernon.  
This load, however, seemed thicker and heavier than normal. He looked through it.  
Three bills in a row before he saw on the back of a thick envelope the familiar Hogwarts seal.   
"Why would they mail me the Muggle way?" he said out loud.   
He flipped it over and nearly fainted at what he saw on the front in gold lettering:  
Mr. D. Dursley  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinning  
Surrey  
(So, that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Review please.) 


	2. The familar vistor

Chapter 2: The familiar visitor.  
  
Harry gulped. He didn't know what to do. He knew that if Uncle Vernon saw this, he would blame Harry right away. But what could it mean? Dudley was way too old to be getting a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts... and HE couldn't be a wizard could he?!  
  
Harry let a big smile across his face.  
  
'Imagin the look on Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's face!" he said out loud.  
  
Perhaps it was addressed wrong, he thought. But no, this looked like an acceptance letter.  
  
Then a sudden image came in his head, the sight of the Dursley's bursting in the door saying they forgot something and seeing him holding that letter. They would throw him in his old cupboard for sure! So he got the letter and the rest of the mail and threw it back on the mat and slammed the door shut.  
  
Harry wished he were at Mrs. Figg's after all. He didn't know what to do now, he was beginning to worry. After an hour, curiosity overcame him. He figured if he just had a look at what the letter said, than he would know what to do with himself.  
  
'Well, when I didn't get my letters at first, they kept coming until I got one. They should send another one if he doesn't get this one.'  
  
With that, he walked to the door, opened it, and took the mail back in. He slowly opened the seal in the back, and unfolded the letter and read,  
  
Dear Mr. Dursley,  
  
We hereby inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be sending a representative from the Department of Overage Wizards/Witches Association.  
  
He will be arriving at your address tonight (19/6/01) to address you and your family on what to do with you.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
M. McGonagall  
  
Professor M. Mcgonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress.  
  
Harry folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. This made no sense at all to him. He had never heard of the Department of Overage Wizards/Witches Association.  
  
He felt it best to destroy the letter and just have the Dursleys find out when this person comes tonight. So he ripped it up and threw it in the trash.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day trying to stay calm and just wait. Finally at five that evening, the Dursleys pulled in to Privet Drive. Dudley was first in, running over to his table of presents, waiting to open them at last. In came Vernon Dursley, looking exhausted. Followed close behind, his wife, Petunia Dursley. Dudley was allowed to open his presents after Vernon made a quick pass around the house to make sure nothing was out of place.  
  
After a few video games, a big screen TV, a remote control airplane, a soccer ball, a brand new gold watch and a few smaller less enjoyable things, Harry noticed it was five minutes to six.  
  
'If it be alright with you all, I'd like to be excused,' said Harry at the table watching with the rest. Uncle Vernon gave a wave of his hand and he was off. He made his way to the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
Behind him, he heard a pop, which he regarded as Dudley popping a balloon from far away. Harry was waiting for the doorbell to ring, when he felt two hands touch his shoulders. He jumped and turned around to see a man in a cloak with a hood on. He couldn't see the man's face, but he didn't have to, to know who he was.  
  
'Harry Potter! A long time no see, that's why I took this job." The man let down his hood, to reveal shinny teeth and a dumb smile. It was Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Harry jumped off the couch and yelled 'YOU!'  
  
'Yes Harry, it is me. This is my new job. Don't worry, I do not blame you for this, it was for the best. Everyone knows that I am a fake, but the Ministry had it in their hearts to forgive and give me this job. When I heard that you lived here, I wanted to personally come.'  
  
Harry couldn't believe this, he thought Lockhart would be gone forever, or at least be unable to get a job with a branch of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
'How could you have gotten this job?' said Harry with a bit of resentment in his voice.  
  
'Thanks to a good referral from Albus Dumbledore. He is a very forgiving man.'  
  
Harry was still angry with what Lockhart tried to do to him in the Chamber of Secrets, but he had a question come out of him instead of anything else.  
  
'Just what are you, and why are you after my cousin?'  
  
There was a smash from behind the kitchen door of glass. Lockhart sat and explained:  
  
'Well, do you know what a squib is?'  
  
Harry did, he shook his head yes.  
  
'Well, a squib is when you don't show your magic at first and what. Anyway, your cousin is a squib. We just found out really, I can't tell you how we find this out, it would take too long.'  
  
Harry felt Lockhart probably just didn't know himself how it was done.  
  
'We waited until his birthday to give him the message. I simply explain this to his parents and we set up a course for him. Hogwarts gives overage wizards a quick two-month course and test before we let them even come to Hogwarts. Harry, it is a very rare thing what your cousin is. A lot of times Hogwarts won't let them in. Anyway, if he fails the test he won't be allowed in Hogwarts, we would just simply refer him to another school, depending on his test results.'  
  
Harry couldn't believe this.  
  
'But why would Hogwarts even want him? How would he even be on the list?'  
  
'Ah, Harry, you'll hear all about it while I explain it to the Dursleys, so where-'  
  
There was a scream coming from the door. Aunt Petunia saw him and just screamed bloody murder.  
  
Uncle Vernon came running in to see what was going on, and nearly doubled over when he saw the cloaked wizard stranger.  
  
'Who are you! And how dare you come into my house without asking! Harry! How dare you let him in!'  
  
'But I didn't let him in-'  
  
'Nonsense!'  
  
Lockhart put up his finger and spoke, 'Mr. Dursley,' he walked over to Uncle Vernon and grabbed and shook his hand.  
  
'I am Gilderoy Lockhart, and I have come to speak with you about your new Wizard in the family,' he said with his trademark grin.  
  
Uncle Vernon said, 'excuse me?'  
  
Dudley came from behind Aunt Petunia to have a hear.  
  
'That's right! Your son Dudley is a Wizard!'  
  
Aunt Petunia let out a scream and fainted.  
  
Uncle Vernon made an odd noise like a squirrel.  
  
After much convincing and waking Aunt Petunia, Gilderoy Lockhart got his story in.  
  
'You see, Harry here is a wizard, so why wouldn't his cousin Dudley be one?'  
  
'Because we are normal! We raised him right!'  
  
'Yes, but that doesn't matter. Listen, Jonathan Evans was a wizard. He was your wife's great grandfather, and the reason why Harry's mother and even Harry is a wizard. It comes from your wife's side of the family. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Petunia herself wasn't a squib.'  
  
She gave him a fowl look.  
  
'You did know your great grandfather was a magic folk, didn't you Petunia?' said Lockhart.  
  
'Yes! I remember the tricks he would do to us when we were little,' she said with a small scared voice.  
  
'Well, you would want to talk about Dudley's test and which school he will be going to.'  
  
Uncle Vernon leaped up and pointed at Lockhart, saying, 'he goes to Smeltings! Not some stupid school at teaches you to pull a rabbit out of your hat! Now gets out of here this instant!'  
  
'Mr. Dursley, your son could be accepted to Hogwarts if you are lucky, like Harry here.'  
  
'He will not be a part of that no good society!'  
  
'Well, I think I'm going to need reinforcements. I will return tomorrow with a few more of my people to help guide you through this period of denial. You seem to be full of yourself Mr. Dursley, and I would never act like I was full of myself. So, I will be seeing you at noon tomorrow, and if you try to run and hide we will find you. Good day.'  
  
With that, he popped out of thin air.  
  
Uncle Vernon gave Harry a grave look, but turned to Petunia.  
  
'What are we going to do! Nobody ever told us that Dudley could possibly have any thing with that! Damn your great grandfather!'  
  
'Vernon, what are we going to do!' she repeated for him.  
  
'Maybe, it won't be so bad,' said Dudley.  
  
'This is all his fault!' yelled Uncle Vernon pointing to Harry.  
  
'Dad, let's just do what the men say, maybe it would be cool to have magic powers.'  
  
For the first time, Uncle Vernon gave Dudley the same look he would often give Harry when he used the Magic word.  
  
'I said never use that word in this house! You will not get involved with people like that Dudley! Over my dead body!'  
  
and with that, he stormed out of the room, with Dudley and Petunia at his side to think about what to do.  
  
(Well, thats the end of chapter 2) 


	3. The Proposition

Chapter 3:  
  
For the rest of the night Harry stayed in his room, with the door locked and one of Dudley's barrel of broken toys pushed tightly up against it. He didn't want to go out of that room, just in case Uncle Vernon thought he was behind all of this. He lay in bed away most of the night, pondering what Lockhart told him about Dudley. Why hadn't he thought of the fact Dudley could have been a wizard... they were family after all.  
  
He couldn't help but smile at the thought that the Dursley's little Dudley- kins was now one of his type. He knew that the people coming in the afternoon would have a heck of a time convincing the Dursley's to allow him to go off to some kind of magic school. It was the first time in a while that Harry could smile. The death of Cedric was still fresh on his mind, and the rise of Lord Voldemort. He had many nightmares during his first weeks back "home", which he couldn't share with anyone really. It was still over two months before he went back to Hogwarts, and he wasn't sure if he should be dreading it or looking forward to it. Never had he ever thought this way. But what could be in store for him this year now that Voldemort was back? He was acting stupid he told himself, he still wanted to be there more than here. Also, he remembered what Hagrid had told him.  
  
He was almost asleep when there came a tapping on his window. He looked over only to see a white blur, which he knew was Hedwig. He put on his glasses and walked over, taking the small letter from Hedwig's beak.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How is everything? I just wanted to check back with you before the upcoming school year. I am not sure that I'll be able to get to around to sending you another letter until well into September, some things have come up that I can't discuss. So, happy early birthday as well. I'll be giving you your present in October. I have Dumbledore's permission. How are the Muggles treating you? I hope well. Please do not write back, unless it is an emergency.  
  
I had to go into London the other day for something, and I was spotted by a few Muggles, but it's okay now.  
  
Take care Harry,  
  
Much Love,  
  
Sirius.  
  
Present? He was very curious about what this might be.  
  
Soon, it had become noontime. The look on the Dursley's told all. They were nervous, and didn't know what to expect. Uncle Vernon had looked like he spent most the night trying to think about how to keep them away from Dudley.  
  
Dudley looked horrified. In the end, they all ended up sitting in the living room and just waiting for something to happen. Uncle Vernon gave Harry a few nasty looks as if it had been his fault for Dudley's situation.  
  
To Uncle Vernon's relief, it was now five past noon... he let out a sigh and said, 'well! Perhaps they got the idea! Leave us alo-'  
  
A knock came at the door that interrupted Uncle Vernon, and nearly made Aunt Petunia jump out of her skin.  
  
Uncle Vernon inched slowly toward the door, until he was able to push about the curtain and see who was knocking...  
  
He saw three persons... all dressed in cloaks.  
  
Uncle Vernon whispered to Aunt Petunia: 'take Dudley to the cupboard and hide him!'  
  
They dashed out and over to the stairs to where Harry use to live. He turned to Harry and said, 'you go to your room! Don't come down and let them see you.'  
  
Harry turned to go upstairs. He had reached the first step when he heard Uncle Vernon open the door.  
  
'I thought I told you all that my son is not to be going to any school that teaches magic!'  
  
'Mr. Dursley, may I please come in?'  
  
Harry stopped dead. The voice was Dumbledore's.  
  
'I am afraid I cannot let you in, we are not interested.'  
  
With that, he slammed the door.  
  
Harry gained courage. He ran to the door and threw it open again.  
  
'Harry! How are you?'  
  
'Come in Professor!'  
  
Uncle Vernon was about ready to explode, and worse yet, Dudley was stupidly making his way out of the cupboard.  
  
'I SAID YOU WERE NOT ALLOWED IN MY HOUSE!'  
  
The person behind Dumbledore, Harry never saw before, came forward.  
  
'I am Mr. Emmons, I am with the Muggle protection agency... part of a branch of the Minestry of Magic, and you know Mr. Lockhart of the Overage Wizard branch.'  
  
Emmons motioned to Lockhart, who stepped in.  
  
'Please sit down Mr. Dursley,' said Dumbledore.  
  
'Professor, what are you doing here?' asked Harry, making his way to the chair where Dumbledore sat.  
  
'Ah, well seeing it was the place you lived, I wanted to tag along with these two fellows, and speak with you... but after we try to convince these Muggles that their son is a wizard.'  
  
'Professor, I know these people, you'll never get my cousin to any wizard school... if you look Muggle up in the dictionary, their family portrait is right next to the word.'  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
'We have dealt with much worse Muggle than these, don't worry.'  
  
Uncle Vernon cut in finally, 'forget it! My son is to stay with a normal society! Not some false, fake society you live in!'  
  
Emmons said, 'oh, but it is our society that has made yours so strong sir.'  
  
'Mr. Dursley,' began Dumbledore. 'You have to realize, your wife came from a strong wizarding family. The Evans... an old name. Harry and Dudley's great, great grandfather was a wizard, and he did some good things, inventions and what not. But the problem is that your son followed in your wife's footstep. He didn't show signs of magic, and finally after all these years he has.'  
  
'He has done nothing out of the normal that we have ever seen!' bellowed Uncle Vernon.  
  
'Oh, no Mr. Dursley, he doesn't have to. But here in the wizarding world, we have our ways of seeing who is a wizard or witch, and who isn't. And your son clearly is. You don't want to deprive him of following in his destiny, do you?'  
  
'His destiny is to stay as far away from you all as possible!'  
  
Mr. Emmons broke in, 'Mr. Dursley, you must let your son at least take the test. Imagine, he could solve all your problems with magic! He could fix your sink, he could do a lot of things! And through our overaged wizarding scholarship program, we could get him in half price for you.'  
  
'Well, I am quite sorry you had to come and waste your time here, but we are not letting down!'  
  
said Uncle Vernon.  
  
'What would it take, Mr. Vernon, to get you to allow your son into a school, to at least give him a shot at the test?' asked Dumbledore.  
  
'Absolutely nothing!' said Uncle Vernon.  
  
Dumbledore look at them... then he motioned Harry over and whispered something in his ear, 'Harry, I am going to do something that I shouldn't, don't tell anyone.'  
  
Harry nodded and pulled away.  
  
'Well, Mr. Dursley... how about a mansion at the top of a beautiful hill at the far corner of Hogsmeade?' 


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley  
  
Uncle Vernon stared at Dumbledore.  
  
'Why on earth would I want myself and my family living in a fantasy world!'  
  
Dumbledore's smile faded. Mr. Emmons rolled up his sleeve.  
  
Dumbledore stood, and gave Uncle Vernon a terrifying gleam that made Uncle Vernon tremble. Dumbledore pointed his finger at him, and said 'now see here Mr. Dursley! You don't understand who or what you are dealing with. I wished not to resort to this. Your son is coming with us in September! Whether you like it or not!'  
  
Uncle Vernon coward in the corner with his wife and son.  
  
Harry, who had witnessed this from the corner, thought he never saw Dumbledore look so angry or dangerous... or was that what he looked like... or was it panic and fear?  
  
Uncle Vernon, who's bravery had surprised Harry, was bubbling like a fool.  
  
'I.... you.... my...'  
  
Dumbledore turned to Dudley, still with that face, and said, 'you mustn't listen to your parents. You must take the test.'  
  
'Um... Professor Dumbledore, what test?' asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore turned to him, and eased a bit.  
  
'I will explain to you soon.'  
  
He turned once again to Vernon Dursley.  
  
'Fine, you may stay here... but you have September to get your son ready for his test, which will be taking place at an area near Hogsmeade I wish not to explain. If he is not ready by September 1st, and is not on that train with Harry.... you will deeply regret it.'  
  
It seemed to Harry that Uncle Vernon's eyes were fighting to stay down, instead of rolling up into his head. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
'Harry, resume normal life after I leave. I have asked Arthur Weasley to pick you up Harry, two weeks before term... your cousin will also be going with them,' Dumbledore gave a warningful look towards the trembling Durlseys.  
  
'Also, he will pick you all up next month for a trip to Diagon Alley, your Aunt and Uncle must go as well. They will need to visit Gringott's to get some money.  
  
You will be staying with Arthur and Molly for the remainder of your summer vacation. I will see you at Hogwarts Harry.'  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
'Professor, I don't understand. Why so urgent to get him to take this... this test?' asked Harry.  
  
'And what test is it? I have never heard of a test of this sort.'  
  
'Ah, Harry... so many questions... but they will be answered soon enough. I wish not to worry you with them now. Good bye Harry.'  
  
Lockhart and Emmons, who Harry had totally forgot about, stepped next to Dumbledore and the all vanished with three pops.  
  
* * *  
  
For the next few days, the Dursley's would not speak to Harry. He did not care, he too much enjoyed the look of utter fear on their faces which seemed only to ease when they slept... when they did sleep. Uncle Vernon looked most worn with stress. Large black circles engulfed his eyes and he was looking more like a fat raccoon than a pig. The test too was on Harry's mind for most of he days to come  
  
Soon, June faded into July, and July ticked away. As the days past, the Dursley's eased a bit, but looked horribly troubled. Dudley was taking it the best, however. He busied himself with eating most of the time, so he had little room to worry about any test.  
  
On July 30th, the day before Harry's birthday, Uncle Vernon sat Dudley down at the dining room table behind closed doors. Harry could only guess that he was trying to prepare Dudley for September. Harry caught a few words, like "DONT YOU WORRY DUDLEY! I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU!" Uncle Vernon was shouting over the sobs of Aunt Petunia.  
  
In the end, they had convinced Dudley that everything would be okay while he was away, no matter how long he'd be away.  
  
Aunt Petunia was very upset. She didn't know what to do with herself while her son was off to a strange land without her, for the period of time. During dinner, the phone rang. Uncle Vernon picked it up.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'HELLO! IS THIS VERNON DURSLEY!' came the shout at the other end of the phone.  
  
'STOP SHOUTING! DONT YOU KNOW HOW TO WORK A TELEPHONE!' Yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
'OH YEAH! I DONT HAVE TO SHOUT.'  
  
After a short conversation, they hung up.  
  
Uncle Vernon stood at the table to make an announcement.  
  
'That... ah.... was the man that is picking us up to take us to that god forsaken digging alley or whatever he called it. He is coming in a car thankfully. Listen, Petunia, Dudley...  
  
stay with me. Don't go anywhere alone with this man. I promise you we will return home normal.'  
  
'Vernon, can't we just ignore them? Keep Dudley with us? Have him not show up?' ask Petunia.  
  
'No, Petunia... I wish we could, but.... those people will hunt us down and kill us for all I know! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU BOY! OUT! UP TO YOUR ROOM!' he shouted at Harry. Harry did as was told, breaking into a smile as he climbed the stairs.  
  
The next day came with dark clouds and rain. Harry was unsure of the time Mr. Weasley was picking them up, but it turned out to be one in the afternoon.  
  
'Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Dursley.' Said Mr. Weasley extending a hand.  
  
'YOU!' said Uncle Vernon, remembering quite well how Mr. Weasley and his family came bursting through the fireplace last year and causing much trouble.  
  
'Yes well, I don't think we got off on the right track... HARRY! How are you! I see you haven't packed yet... I assume you are coming to stay with us the rest of the summer?'  
  
'Yes, when you drop them off I'll get my bags,' said Harry with a smile. He was glade to be leaving the Dursley's earlier than before... what a birthday present this was.  
  
'Well, Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, and you boy... Dudley is it? Go on in the car, you all sit in the back. Harry, come up with me.'  
  
'Did you get a new car Mr. Weasley?' asked Harry.  
  
'No, this is just a company car. We wont be flying... may scare the Muggles to death.'  
  
So they entered the car. Harry looked back and saw that the backseat was four times as wide as it looked from the outside, easily fitting all the Dursleys.  
  
'Witchcraft Petunia... I was afraid of this,' whispered Uncle Vernon.  
  
So they drove off until they made it in London and outside the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Weasley led Harry and the Dursley's into the pub.  
  
'Mr. Weasley! I didn't get my letter yet!' yelled Harry.  
  
'Oh, no need to worry, I have it right here,' he replied pulling out two parchments, handing one to Harry and the other to Dudley.  
  
Uncle Vernon ripped it out of Dudley's hands and said, 'just what do you call this?'  
  
'That is all that your son needs today. But first you need to exchange your moy, you did bring many killograms, didn't you?'  
  
'Pounds, you mean,' said Harry.  
  
Indeed, Uncle Vernon stuffed a rather large amount of pounds in his pocket that morning.  
  
The Dursley's made a tight circle while following Harry and Mr. Weasley.  
  
'The kids aren't going to Diagon Alley until mid August. Molly is taking them. We will get all your stuff today while we are here, but you may still tag along with them.'  
  
They made their way out the back of the pub into the rain. Uncle Vernon looked angry and scared.  
  
'What is the meaning of this?' he said through the sound of pouring rain.  
  
Mr. Weasley took out his wand, despite the gasp from Aunt Petunia. He tapped the brick wall three times and it opened.  
  
The Durley's were beyond themselves with fear. They all entered Diagon Alley, which was cloudy yet was not raining.  
  
'Mr. Dursley, read the parchment.'  
  
He shook as he pulled out the parchment and said in a shaky voice, 'um... A... beginners wand... Quill. Um... book called "kwik spell" or what not.'  
  
'Ah yes! Kwik spell, perfect for squibs. Well then, we will got to Gringott's and get the money, then we will be off to get your son's things, then Harry's things. Come along.'  
  
They made their way to the wizard bank, walking past the various stores. The Dursley's flinching if anything odd happened.  
  
Mr. Weasley did the traveling deep into the vault to get Harry's money while the Dursley's did their best not to scream out in fear as the goblins exchanged their money.  
  
It had been uneventful the rest of the day. Harry got all his things, while the Dursley's silently bought Dudley's few items. Aunt Petunia not speaking a single syllable most of the day.  
  
As Mr. Weasley pulled into Privet Drive, the Dursley's let out a sigh of relief. Harry ran in and got his things. But when he came down the car was gone.  
  
'Harry, we go by Floo powder,' said Mr. Weasley handing Harry a pinch  
  
'Well Dursleys... been a fun day, eh? See you on the first of September then!' with that he disappeared into the fire.  
  
'Well, whatever,' said Harry, throwing the dust into the fire and felt the familiar feeling of being sucked through the chimney. At the other end, something surprising was waiting at the Burrow. 


	5. Harry's first big surprise

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled at once.  
  
Harry looked around in awe at the mountains of people stacked in the kitchen.  
  
Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley family (minus Bill and Charley), Molly and Ginny as well.  
  
'Happy Birthday Harry!' yelled Ron moving over to Harry to give him a pat on his back.  
  
Everyone seemed to rush over to Harry at once, giving him hugs and pats on the back.  
  
Molly came over revealing a large round birthday cake, decorated with white frosting and various lettering, saying "Harry 15th birthday Harry!"  
  
The letters on the cake moved around like crazy and sparkled here and there. Harry had never seen anything like it, and never was given a proper birthday party, or cake (other than Hagrid's, which was a bit squashed).  
  
'Thank you! All of you!' yelled Harry over the murmur of cheers and talking.  
  
'Nonsense Harry! It is your birthday!' yelled Mrs. Weasley.  
  
'Lets eat!' yelled Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry followed them all outside to a long picnic-like table in the back yard.  
  
'KNOME!' yelled Fred, running into the garden and flinging a knome out of sight.  
  
Harry was able to sit between Hermione and Ron.  
  
Over the madness of Molly Weasley setting the table, Harry spoke to Hermione.  
  
'I'm glad you are here, how long are you staying?' asked Harry.  
  
'Just the night, I have to be back home soon as possible. Something we have to do.'  
  
'Who, what?' asked Ron, leaning forward.  
  
But Crookshanks jumped on Hermione's lap, and she wasn't able to answer.  
  
'Crookshanks! What is it? Hang on guys, I'll be right back.'  
  
'That's strange, it seemed like she didn't want to tell us... she doesn't have to go off with her cat...' Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
'Kids! Remember! This isn't dinner! Don't stuff yourselves! We will eat after Harry opens his presents!'  
  
'Presents?' Harry said, turning to Ron.  
  
Ron grinned and said, 'yeah, a bunch!'  
  
After much noise, eating and merriment, they all went inside.  
  
Harry stood with his mouth open at the presents on the floor...  
  
Nothing really big, but nine presents in all sat waiting to be open on the floor, along with cards.  
  
'Wow! Thank you, I...' stammered Harry, a bit choked up.  
  
'Open this one first, it is from me,' said Mrs. Weasley, handing Harry a small gift.  
  
Harry untied it, in was a long box that glittered gold with his name across the front of the box.  
  
'It's a wand case!' said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
'Wow! Thank you... but it must have cost a fortune, thank you so much.'  
  
'She got a little help with the money,' said George with a wink.  
  
She gave him a serious look.  
  
'Here Harry, here's mine,' said Mr. Weasley.  
  
It was a bit wider then the long thin case that Mrs. Weasley had given him. Harry tore off the paper and opened the box.  
  
'Hey! Neat! A golden snitch! I have seen these in stores! Flies up to one hour.'  
  
It was an artificial golden snitch for home practice, bought at "Quality Quidditch Supplies."  
  
'Here Harry,' said Percy with a smile. It had really been the first time he had spoken to Harry since he got there, busy in his room.  
  
'Thanks Percy!'  
  
It was an official Minestry of Magic quill.  
  
'Open ours now!' said Fred, handing him a present, along with George doing the same.  
  
Harry opened the one Fred handed him, and...  
  
'Oh! A pair of prank sneakers!' said Harry with a chuckle. The shoes were made to do all sorts of odd things at odd times, like shrinking for example.  
  
Harry opened George's present.  
  
'A mirror?' said Harry with surprise.  
  
'Yeah! It insults you all the time!' said George.  
  
Harry put the hand mirror up to his face, and it said loud, "ACK! What hole did you crawl out of!"  
  
Everyone burst out into laughs.  
  
'Mine now Harry!' said Ron, handing Harry a gift.  
  
He ripped open the paper, and...  
  
'Neat! Thanks Ron!'  
  
It was deck of cards for exploding snaps.  
  
Harry then opened Ginny's, which turned out to be a new ink bottle for his quill.  
  
The final present, was Hermonie's... it was in the shape of a medium sized book.  
  
'I thought you may like this.'  
  
He opened it.  
  
'Yeah, thanks Hermione!'  
  
It was a book called "Famous places and easy to learn spells volume I."  
  
'Well! That's it. But there are these two cards that are from Bill and Charley!' said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry opened Bill's first:  
  
"Happy Birthday! Nothing special but I thought you'd like it:"  
  
and a piece of paper slipped out. It was a gift's certificate to Quality Quidditch supplies store... same with Charley's, only his was for a free book at Florish and Blott's.  
  
Harry was very content with all of his presents, and the thanked everyone for the best birthday of his life. They all had dinner and played cards and chess before it came time for bed. It was the same sleeping arrangements that had been arranged from the year before.  
  
While Harry laid in Ron's room, he couldn't help thinking what Sirius had planned for him.  
  
He had permission to give it to him by Dumbledore, in October... what could it be?  
  
He thought about this, until he was fast asleep. 


	6. A stranger on the Hogwarts' Express

Chapter 6: A stranger on the Hogwarts Express  
  
The weeks ticked by uneventful but contently. Harry had the best summer of his life. Today was  
  
September 1st, and it was time to enter his fifth year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
He hoped that nothing bad would happen this year. In face, the whole summer, he rarely thought of the horrible experiences he had in his forth year. He was all too thankful that the Weasley's had been able to keep that off his mind. He still had nightmares, and the most recent one, happening last week, was the oddest of them all.  
  
He was tied to a rock, not a grave as his dream usually started. Lying yards away was Cedric Diggory, although Harry could vaguely notice whom it really was. He was reaching upward toward a red feather, when he woke up.  
  
Now, he was in the front seat of a packed company car once again. The car was much larger than the one that Mr. Weasley had driven the Dursley's and him in. It was made to fit all the Weasleys.  
  
Amazingly, they all did fit in the back, but just barely. The Weasley twins were beginning their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.  
  
The car ride to King's Cross station consisted of talks of their final year, Percy's success (although he spoke most about it).  
  
Finally there, they made their way inside King's Cross.  
  
Mr. Weasley got them each a cart for their luggage, and they each wheeled on towards platforms nine and ten. It was at that point, Harry saw the Dursley's.  
  
They were standing in a close nit group of three, with Uncle Vernon staring at a piece of paper Harry knew was the ticket on to Platform-nine-and-three- quarters. After all, he had his own in his hand.  
  
'Ah! Mr. And Mrs. Dursley!' shouted Mr. Weasley.  
  
Uncle Vernon gave him a grave stare and replied, 'so, you expect to go on some invisible platform or some rubbish!' he chuckled at his own joke.  
  
'Yes indeed! So, ready Dudley?'  
  
Dudley gulped.  
  
'First of all!' said Uncle Vernon. 'I want you to promise me, that all that rubbish the white haired man told me in that letter will not happen to my Dudley! Just get his, test thing or whatever, and bring him back to us! And I swear, if just one hair is hurt on his head, I'll... I'll...'  
  
he had stammered because Mr. Weasley took out his wand.  
  
'Oh don't worry Mr. Dursley, I just have my wand out here to tell you that everything will be fine, because if it isn't, I will personally break my wand in half.'  
  
This was just a quick thinking, and last ditch effort by Mr. Weasley to both scare and do something that will put confidence in Uncle Vernon, but the fear was good enough.  
  
'I'll... send for an attorney! That's right, yes...'  
  
Aunt Petunia burst into tears as she wrapped her thin arms around Dudley's fat upper half and planted a big kiss on his cheek, which Harry had to turn away from.  
  
'You'll... be... fine dear!' she said between sobs.  
  
He too began to cry.  
  
'I DONT WANT TO GO!'  
  
'You have to!' yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry felt the need to but in.  
  
'Mr. Weasley, why does he have to come if they don't want him too?'  
  
'It's time Dudley, we must be going,' said Mr. Weasley ignoring Harry's question and walking Dudley over to the brick wall.  
  
'This should be good,' laughed Ron, coming to Harry's side.  
  
They could see twenty feet away by the brick wall, Mr. Weasley hunching over just a bit to whisper into Dudley's ear, no doubt giving him instructions on how to get onto the platform.  
  
Then, Dudley began to shake his head furiously.  
  
Harry and Ron both chuckled.  
  
Mr. Weasley bent again to talk, but Dudley shook his head and began to back away. It was going to get worse for Arthur because the Dursley began walking back toward him and Dudley.  
  
'Come on you two, follow us,' said Mrs. Weasley, leading the rest of the Weasley family.  
  
Harry was close enough now to hear a few words.  
  
'You see, Mr. Dursley, all he has to do is take several steps backwards and run at full speed through the brick wall!'  
  
Aunt Petunia gave a squeak.  
  
'Harry, your his cousin, show him how.'  
  
Harry, who has never been any kind of a teacher or role model for Dudley, wore his happiest of face and said, 'all you do is this.'  
  
With that, Harry walked back about twenty feet from the platform and began a flat run.  
  
As the wall came, he burst through and came out the other side, onto the sunlit platform-nine-and-three-quarters. He saw the steam pouring out the Hogwarts express as the Weasley twins burst through.  
  
Followed by Ginny and then Ron.  
  
'Where's Dudley?' asked Harry to Ron.  
  
'He's putting up a good fight!' he said with a smile, as Molly Weasley came through.  
  
'What's happening?' asked Harry.  
  
'He tried to run away, then your Aunt nearly fainted when dad tugged on his arm rather hard.'  
  
Just then, a screaming Dudley Dursley came flying through the air as if he had been thrown, through the brick wall and onto the floor.  
  
Mr. Weasley came through as well, with a rather red face.  
  
'Arthur! What did you do?'  
  
'I couldn't take it anymore! I just picked him up and threw him in here!'  
  
She gave him a scolding look, but it was the only way to get Dudley on the platform.  
  
'Ah! Loutipia! Come now, here he is!' shouted Mr. Weasley.  
  
Loutipia was a thin man, in his forties. He was wearing a cloak.  
  
'This is the boy?' asked Loutipia.  
  
'Yes, and this is my family, along with Harry Potter. Everyone, this is Alex Loutipia, he is with the department of overaged wizards, and he will be taking you cousin, Harry, to the... well the place that gives him that test.'  
  
'Alright then, lets get on the train, nice meeting you all! Say goodbye to your cousin, Mr. Dursley.'  
  
Dudley gave Harry a dirty look that said, 'good riddance', as was returned by Harry.  
  
'Boy, I hope we don't sit near him on the train,' said Harry.  
  
The Weasleys, along with Harry, walked to the door of the train, and said their good-byes to a very teary Mrs. Weasley, and a rather glum Mr. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley planted a kiss onto each of them, and they boarded the train.  
  
'Ron, have you seen Hermione?' ask Harry.  
  
'No, but she could be on it already... yeah! That's her over there, the one that has a book for a head.'  
  
They walked over to Hermione, who had been reading a book, sitting in an empty compartment.  
  
'Hey guys! How are you!' she said.  
  
'Fine,' said Harry and Ron together.  
  
'May I sit?' asked Ginny, pointing to an empty seat next to Harry. Harry nodded, and she sat.  
  
'So, Harry, how did your cousin take platform-nine-and-three-quarters?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Like a fish out of water,' replied Harry.  
  
'Ron, your twin brother's are in their final year, do they have anything planned?'  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
'What do they ever do? I'll expect them to try and pull some kind of prank on me... or get themselves expelled trying to put a prank on Snape in their final day, something outragous,' he laughed. Hermione didn't find this funny, she knew he was only joking.  
  
'What's Percy up to?' she asked next.  
  
'Just... doing his job I guess. He came over when Harry first stayed with us-'  
  
'He thinks he is Minister of Magic!' exclaimed Fred, sticking his head in the compartment.  
  
'He should be buying his bowler's hat in a few days,' said George, now poking his head in.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
The train began to roll along.  
  
'Speaking of Minister of Magic, I wonder if Fudge has finally excepted the fact that Harry wasn't lying about you-know-who,' said Hermione.  
  
'Yeah, well... Dumbledore will convince him!' said Ron, in a hopeless voice.  
  
After a bit of chattering and laughing, the ride began to get boring, and Harry became very sleepy.  
  
'I am very tired, I must take a nap, wake me when the food cart comes,' he said, moving to the other side of the compartment for he could stretch.  
  
At least ten minutes later, he was out.  
  
Ron, Ginny and Hermione were discussing what they had done over the summer.  
  
'Well, me and my parents went on a little vacation, nothing fancy,' said Hermione.  
  
'We didn't do anything special either,' said Ginny.  
  
Within five minutes, the train was taking a rather long winding turn around the countryside, and it was still hours before they would arrive.  
  
Just then, the compartment door opened a bit, and a thin, older woman appeared. She had white hair and a mad gleam in her eye.  
  
Around her ankles, a cat roamed.  
  
'Stay, Mr. Paws,' the lady said.  
  
'Can we help you miss?' said Hermione.  
  
'I have been going around the train, introducing myself.'  
  
They stared at her, bewildered. They had never suspected that this mad looking woman was their new defense against the dark art's teacher.  
  
'Oh, oh! Hello! Well, My name is Hermione Granger. This is Ron and Ginny Weasley, and over there is-'  
  
'Yes... I know. HARRY POTTER!' she yelled, making them all jump.  
  
Harry woke at this, and when he saw who was standing there looking at him, his jaw dropped.  
  
'Harry! Bet you didn't expect to see me here, did you?'  
  
Harry was speechless.  
  
'Who are you?' asked Ron.  
  
'She!... She's! I!' said Harry.  
  
'Yes, what Harry is trying to say,' said the woman with a smile, 'is that I live just two streets down, and that he has visited my house many times on his cousin's birthday.'  
  
'Mrs. Figg!' yelled Harry in bewildered disbelief.  
  
'Yes, Arabella Figg. Your new defense against the dark arts teacher.' 


	7. A stranger in the bush

Harry could not believe it.  
  
He got up and moved back to the other side of the compartment, with the rest of them.  
  
'I never knew you were a witch! You were a friend of the Dursleys! Do they know?' asked Harry.  
  
'No, they don't. I don't have much more to do, so I think I will take a seat here and explain to you the story.'  
  
Mr. Paws, her cat, took a seat at her ankles. She sat in the seat right next to Hermione.  
  
'So, you two are Weasley?' said Mrs. Figg, pointing to both Ron and Ginny, who both nodded.  
  
'Nice to meet you,' said Ron.  
  
'Oh, but Ron, you know me a bit more than you think. You know that tent of yours that you used last year at the Quidditch World Cup? It was mine at one time.'  
  
'Wow,' was all Ron could say. Harry now knew why he thought it smelt a bit like cabbage when he slept in it last year.  
  
'Now, you must agree, all of you... that you will not breathe a word of what I am going to tell you to anyone... No! In fact, I want the three of you out, leave me with Harry,' said Mrs. Figg.  
  
Dejected, the two Weasleys and Hermione left the compartment.  
  
'Harry, here is how the story goes. Back in the last days of Voldemort's rise, before he murdered your parents, there was a group of people who protected as best could against Voldemort. Now, I can not give you their names or what this group takes on, but I can tell you that I was part of it, and that you most likely will understand everything sometime this year. But here is what I can tell you. After your parent's death, I was asked to move into your town as a Muggle. The reason, Harry, why you must always return to your Aunt and Uncle, is that there is magic protecting you there.'  
  
This hit Harry rather forcefully.  
  
'You mean, that I am safe with the Dursley's by magic? Why?' asked Harry.  
  
'Do you think a Muggle could protect you from Voldemort's people? Absolutely not! I along with other whom I will not name, live as Muggles in your area. Now, I wish to go on.'  
  
Harry understood now, why he couldn't live anywhere else other than Privet Drive.  
  
She continued, 'I moved into your town, just a day after Dumbledore put you on their doorstep. I moved my little Muggle house on Magnolia Crescent road. I befriended the Dursley's the best I could, in hopes of perhaps baby sitting you when they needed. I didn't make this goal apparent to them, but I at one point said I would baby-sit for you. As you can imagine, we all feel much happier when you are in our view. I know you may not have liked my house much, or my cats, but all along it was the safest place for you out of Hogwarts. Perhaps you may or may not remember a time just weeks before you found out about what you are and started at Hogwarts, that you were locked in your cupboard for a very long time? Well, you may have heard that your baboon of a cousin knocked me over while I wore crutches for my broken leg. I was trying to check up on how you are.'  
  
Harry remembered it vividly. She had broken her leg, thus he was unable to go to her house while the Dursley's brought Dudley to the zoo for his birthday. Harry had gotten in a very big heap of trouble when he had by mistake, unleashed a large snake.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'We were very worried about you when you did not come out of the house for days. You always spend time outside; there is a reason for that. We can see you better.  
  
Also, back in your third year when you attempted to run away because of the accident with your Uncle's sister, you came down my very road, which ends the safe zone for you. You were out of bounds of our protection. So I called the Knight Bus for you.'  
  
Harry smiled at this. He finally figured out why that bus came, and perhaps why he didn't get in trouble for using magic.  
  
'Mrs. Figg, may I ask a question?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Did you really break your leg falling over one of your cats?'  
  
'No. But if you must know, all I can say is that one of my cats didn't turn out to be who I thought he was. No more can be said about that.'  
  
'So, now you're a Professor?'  
  
'Well, yes. But only because Dumbledore has asked me to be. I am not really qualified at all for that, but it is important that us old crowd be together this year. Any other questions?'  
  
'Ah... well, where were you back in June?' asked Harry, about why she hadn't been there on Dudley's birthday.  
  
She gave him a look that suggested he better not ask that again.  
  
'I was taking care of some business which involves my new job, that's all. I'll see you at the dinner.'  
  
With that, she got up and left.  
  
Within a few minutes, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all came back to their seats.  
  
'So, what did she tell you?' asked Ron.  
  
'I can't tell you, but maybe another time, okay?'  
  
'That cat of hers is very odd,' said Hermione, 'I swear he gave me a dirty look.'  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
The food cart came by, and they ordered many sweets.  
  
After a long travel, which was uneventful except for the visit by Mrs. Figg, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station to a star filled rather crisp for the season night.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry and the others made their way out onto the ground.  
  
'Firs' years this way!' came a familiar yell.  
  
'Hagrid!' yelled Harry, rushing over to his giant friend.  
  
Hagrid gave Harry a big hug.  
  
'Boy am I glad teh see yeh Harry! Hey Ron, Hermione, Ginny.'  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Fred and George got together for the walk up to the oak front doors.  
  
After a rather long walk and the wear and tear of the ride on the Hogwarts Express, Harry was happy to be sitting again. He took his seat at the Gryffendor table with the others. The Great Hall, which was filled with stars on the ceiling, was now beginning to pile in the familiar faces.  
  
Everyone from Lavender Brown to Colin Creevy were now in.  
  
Then, to the sadness of Harry, Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle came in and took their seats at the Slytherin table.  
  
Soon, the whole hall was full and buzzing. Then, the doors opened and the first years entered.  
  
'I will place the hat upon your head,' said Professor McGonagall at the front of the student.  
  
'It will assign you to your house.'  
  
She walked away, and the sorting hat sprung to life.  
  
The hat gave a sort of look around, and began a song:  
  
"I may be ugly, yes indeed  
  
but I am very helpful you see  
  
put me on and, you wont find no  
  
smarter hat then me.  
  
I'll sort you into the house that time  
  
will past you by, where you'll  
  
live, learn, laugh dine  
  
you may belong to Gryffindor  
  
where you'll meet others like  
  
you, clever and brave, where  
  
futures will rant and rave  
  
perhaps Hufflepuff where those  
  
are patient and nice, those Hufflepuffs  
  
wouldn't even hurt mice,  
  
how about Ravenclaw, if your of  
  
a speedy mind, your always find you're  
  
kind. Or perhaps Slytherin, where those  
  
make true friends, and learn all sorts of  
  
Things, with their wits and brains, many  
  
will have enemies. So put me on, I'll tell you  
  
where home is new, don't be afraid, I wont bite  
  
cause I can't chew"  
  
The dinning hall burst into applause.  
  
Professor McGonagall began reading names from the scroll in her hand and one by one the new students made their way to be sorted. Harry began to wonder what happened with Dudley once they pulled into Hogsmeade station. Harry looked around the staff table for the first time. He noticed that Mrs. Figg was not there yet.  
  
Also, Professor Snape's usual seat was also vacant.  
  
Finally, after Linda Zoller, the sorting was finished. Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat away.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood, and silence took place of chatter.  
  
He spoke, 'hello! And welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. But, to our first years and exchange students, welcome to our school. Now, there are a few things that must be spoken for. In fact, quite a few. First, Quidditch will be returning this year to our activities.'  
  
A loud amount of clapping came after this.  
  
'But two houses will need a new captain. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor will need new captains, so tryouts will begin on Monday. Next, we have a new teacher. She doesn't appear to be here yet...  
  
Ah! That must be her.'  
  
The doors began to open, and indeed it was Mrs. Figg, with her cat Mr. Paws walking around her ankles. She took a seat next to Hagrid.  
  
'Students, this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Arabella Figg.'  
  
There was scattered amount of applause. Harry clapping most hard.  
  
'Now, you may notice that your Potions Master is absent. He is quite fine, don't worry.'  
  
There were a few snorts at that comment.  
  
'He is simply on Hogwarts business. He will be returning at the first of October, hopefully. So, for the time being, you will have a new potion's teacher... he's not with us at the moment, but should by the first class. That should be it, everyone! Let's eat!'  
  
With a wave of his hand, the empty plates filled with food.  
  
While Harry and the rest of the students enjoyed a very warm and fulfilling meal, not more than three miles away, darkness was brewing. Well past Hogsmeade, well past Britain. Voldemort was strong, and his followers were gathering in a dark and empty field. The Dark Mark shined brightly into the star lit sky. All around, the ground, the trees, even the sky seemed to be covered in a black shadow. Many Death Eaters popped in to form a circle around their master, who has been well in hiding. Not all the Death Eaters were summoned however. Within the bushes around, another shadow formed, only it wasn't from Voldemort, but from a person, who would go undetected by those in the meeting.  
  
In a strong hiss, the man in the middle, very thin and pale and ugly, cloaked in a brown cloak, bore these words, which were overheard by the undetected spy in the bush, 'He's at Hogwarts now, we bide our time.' 


	8. The Order Meets

(note for correction: near the end of Chapter 7, I stated the following: "not more than three miles away,". What it should have read, and in my haste to hurry it along without checking for errors, is this: "not more than three hundred miles away". I hope those who read the chapter understood it to be that far.)  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Nothing of note happened to Harry and his friends during their dinner and the start of term.  
  
The first day, they were to have Charms with the Ravenclaws first. Professor Flitwick was there, as usual, and taught them the basics to a rather tricky shrinking charm.  
  
However, Potions was next, and it was with the Slytherins. Everyone was eager to see who would be filling in for Professor Snape, so Harry actually looked forward to it a bit. Down to the dungeons went Harry, Ron and Hermione and the rest of class. Once in, they noticed the Slytherins all seated, well nearly all seated, and the room was empty of a teacher. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione and took out his parchment.  
  
Finally, the door burst open, yet nobody was there at first. Then, a cloaked figure came striding in, soaked from the rain outside. The person entered the room slowly, and walked to the coat, or in the case, cloak hanger.  
  
'Sorry for the entrance,' said the person, taking off his hood. Harry nearly dropped his parchment and quill.  
  
'WOOD!' yelled Harry.  
  
Indeed, it was Oliver Wood, a former student at Hogwarts.  
  
'Hi Harry!' said Wood.  
  
'What are you doing here?' asked Harry.  
  
'Teaching. I may not know as much about potions as Professor Snape, but that is the field I am trying my luck on right now.'  
  
The fact was, he wasn't good enough at Potions to really teach, but he had asked Professor Dumbledore to give him a try until Snape came back, so Dumbledore did, as a career boost for Wood. The potion was simple today, and they needed only to trim some ingredients.  
  
At the end of the lesson, Fred and George came running to Wood and patted him on the back.  
  
With that beating of welcome, Harry and the others headed for Herbology.  
  
At dinner, Harry sat with Ron, Fred and George, while Hermione sat with Ginny and Neville.  
  
'I can't believe they let Wood of all people to fill in!' said George.  
  
'Yes, it's odd to see him teaching anything other than flying X's and O's on a chalkboard,' said Fred.  
  
'Well, I just hope he doesn't give long prep speeches for this next class,' said Harry with a chuckle, and the others joined in.  
  
Harry picked up a scoop of potatoes with his fork, and just before he put it in his mouth, he dropped the fork with a loud clatter, and slapped his hand over his scar, and screamed in pain... it burned with almost as much force as it did in the grave yard, but only for a split second.  
  
And in that second, he could have sworn he saw the dark mark in his mind.  
  
'What's the matter Harry?' yelled Hermione from a few seats over. The others eyed him with much worry in their eyes.  
  
'Nothing,' he said, picking up his fork. 'Just a fly.'  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't believe him.  
  
After dinner, in their common room, they asked him.  
  
'Was your scar hurting?' asked Hermione.  
  
'SHHH... yes, what else could it have been?' said Harry annoyed.  
  
'I don't like the sound of that one bit,' said Ron. 'You-Know-Who could be near.'  
  
Hermione elbowed Ron for that comment.  
  
'I'm not going to worry about it,' said Harry. 'Goodnight.'  
  
With that, he went up to bed by himself, followed by Ron some minutes later.  
  
Dumbledore sat in the dark, only lit by the moon outside his window. He sat at his desk, in his office, waiting.  
  
'Thank heavens it's not full,' he said with a sigh.  
  
There came a knock at the door.  
  
'Come in,' muttered Dumbledore.  
  
The door opened slowly. A man walked in, cloaked in a hood, which he brought down.  
  
'Remus, thank you for coming,' said Dumbledore. 'What have you learned?'  
  
'Nothing by way of the dark Forrest. We shouldn't expect Voldemort or his people to be there for some time, not until they think it safe. What about our spy, has he seen anything?' said Remus Lupin.  
  
'No, he hasn't returned yet, but I expect him tonight. Tea?'  
  
'No thank you sir.'  
  
Just then, an owl swooped in, and dropped a letter. Dumbledore quickly placed the tea pot on the counter and picked up the note.  
  
He read it out loud:  
  
'"Dumbledore, I saw them, he released the Dark Mark in the sky. I will return tonight."  
  
There you have it,' he said, putting the parchment down.  
  
'I shall wait,' said Lupin.  
  
'Thank you. Ah! Have you heard from snuffles?' asked Dumbledore.  
  
'Not since our meeting last week, Sirius is looking better, with more food.'  
  
'Perhaps best we call him Snuffles for now on, Remus, okay?'  
  
'Certainly.'  
  
'AH! Arabella, come in,' said Dumbledore, as Mrs. Figg knocked on the door.  
  
'Have you found anything about Wormtail?' asked Lupin.  
  
'No, Remus. You know of in this castle, Remus... the cat that helped Sirius last year...?'  
  
'Yes, a student had it.'  
  
'I need to talk with him, but he is nowhere to be found,' said Mrs. Figg.  
  
'Certainly, you looked in the Gryffindor dorm?' said Dumbledore.  
  
'Yes, but he is not there.'  
  
'Have you asked Mrs. Norris?' asked Dumbledore.  
  
'She hasn't seen him since this morning, the girl, Miss Granger, hasn't seemed to notice he's gone.'  
  
'Do you not trust this cat?' ased Remus.  
  
'No, I trust him much, and wish to speak with him.'  
  
'I am sure he will turn up, he often roams the grounds when in deep thought,' said Dumbledore.  
  
Arabella Figg bid her goodbyes and left the room.  
  
As she was departing, heavy, fast footsteps could be heard running up the stairs.  
  
'I just got your letter!' yelled Dumbledore at once. 'You nearly beat your own owl to me, tell me, tell me all that happened.'  
  
The man spoke to them, and told of a tale of how he had gathered information and pieced together a rather small meeting of death eaters and their master was to occur on the night of the sorting, far from Hogwarts. The man said he hid and waited. Then, the dark mark was cast high in the sky, and death eaters popped into the field with sudden quickness.  
  
'I overheard things like 'He's at Hogwarts, and we must now wait,'. Voldemort himself said that. Dumbledore, you must not wait any longer.  
  
  
  
Something is being prepared, and I'm not sure even you can stop it. There was brief discussion of the Giants, I couldn't hear all... I gather they will try to lure the Giants to them,' said the man in the cloak.  
  
Dumbledore bit his lip a bit, in thought.  
  
'I shall speak with Fudge, I have no choice.'  
  
'No doubt, the Dark Mark had to be seen by somebody around the region,' said Lupin. 'It should have reached Fudge, perhaps that's all he needs.'  
  
Dumbledore stood, in thought for about five minutes. Nobody spoke.  
  
Dumbledore turned to the stranger, and said, 'You hid in the bushes, you saw it for yourself, you must stay here until Fudge comes... I want you to speak with him.'  
  
'But if I waste a day here, we could lag behind... we cannot waste too many hours, sir.'  
  
'Perhaps, but if your words can help at all, Severus, it is worth it.' 


	9. Dumbledore's Warning

Chapter 9: Dumbledore's warning.  
  
Harry woke to a bright sun shine morning, much better than the rainy day that encircled the land the day before. Ron had already been gone from his bed, in fact, as Harry noticed only he and Neville Longbottom remained, snoring.  
  
He headed down to the common room. Hermione was there, reading a book, while Fred and George sat off in the far corner in heavy whispers. Ron was nowhere to be seen and Harry figured he was in the bathroom.  
  
So he made his way to Hermione. He sat down beside her as the portrait hole opened.  
  
'What are you reading?' asked Harry.  
  
But right when she looked up, Crookshanks jumped on her lap.  
  
'Where have you been?' she asked, patting the purring cat.  
  
'So, what's on the schedule?' asked Harry.  
  
'Defense against the dark arts is first, should be fun.'  
  
'Right, I wonder how Mrs. Figg will do.'  
  
Crookshanks jumped off her lap and made his way over to the far corner.  
  
They made their way to the dinning hall for breakfast. Ron was already there, to Harry's surprise.  
  
'What are you doing here so early?' asked Hermione to Ron.  
  
'Signed up for Quidditch,' said Ron with a grin.  
  
'But do you have a good enough broom?' asked Hermoine.  
  
'Yes, now I do. Fred bought me it, can you believe it? It's a Nimbus 2000. He just told me last night, it's coming in the mail any day. I don't know how they got the money.'  
  
Harry knew, of course. It must have been from the award money he had won from the Triwizard tournament. He had given it to Fred and George on the train back home, he told them to get Ron a new dress robe, but looks like they got him a broom instead.  
  
'That's great Ron,' said Harry.  
  
The windows burst open, and within seconds, flocks of owls of all sizes and color flew in, and began dropping the mail. Ron was disappointed not to see a broom sized package.  
  
Hermione got her copy of the Daily Prophet, and an envelope fell into Harry's lap. But before he looked at who it was from, he remembered something.  
  
'OH! Hermione, I can't believe I forgot to ask you before, what ever happened with Rita Skeeter?'  
  
'OH Yeah! She's still in my bedroom! Oh NO!'  
  
They stared at her in disbelief.  
  
'Only kidding... I let her go about a week after I got home, she promised that she wouldn't write anything bad, or I would get her in some big trouble, being an unregistered Animagus and all.  
  
I have leverage.'  
  
Ron eyed her with the deepest look of admiration Harry had ever seen from him. Indeed, she had changed, or rather they changed her in their years.  
  
Harry remembered his letter, as Hermione picked up the Daily Prophet to read.  
  
There was no address, yet he opened it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's me Sirius, I have been able to write to you a bit sooner than I thought. I have been called by Dumbledore to discuss some things. I want you to write to me this time, but write to me when you know the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming, we might be able to meet. Remember that I told you I had a present for you? Well, I still do, but you won't see it until Halloween, like I said.  
  
I just want you to know that I haven't forgotten. I also want you to report to me anything strange going on or anything out of the ordinary. I know this is just your first week back, but this is important. Also, don't worry about anything, because with Dumbledore there, you'll be safe.  
  
Write soon,  
  
Sirius.  
  
'OH NO!' yelled Hermione  
  
She handed the Daily Prophet over to Harry, the front page showed clearly, the Dark Mark in the sky. The headline said "Dark Mark seen!"  
  
Ron gave a soft kind of cry of exclamation.  
  
Harry vaguely felt pain in his scar, or it could have been his imagination.  
  
They headed for class, with worry on their faces...  
  
'He is on his way, Severus,' said Dumbledore, to Professor Snape, who had slept on the floor of Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Good, I want to get back out there.'  
  
'Do you still wish to spy for us, I know it is very dangerous,' said Dumbledore.  
  
'It is what you sent me out for last year, I must.'  
  
Just then, the door knocked.  
  
In came the Minister of Magic Fudge.  
  
Fudge held his bowler's hat in his hand, 'So, what is the meaning of this?'  
  
'Oh come on! Are you that thick in the head! Have you not seen the papers?' said Snape.  
  
Dumbledore gave him a look to be quite.  
  
'Do you know think, it be time that we do something?' said Dumbledore.  
  
'No! We have everything under control,' said Fudge.  
  
'FOOL!' yelled Snape loudly. 'I saw him! And I saw the death eaters. I saw him set off the dark mark, and I heard him speak of this school, and of Potter! How can you be so blind?'  
  
Fudge had a brief gleam of terror in his eyes. He turned to Dumbledore.  
  
'Do you trust a former death eater, Albus?' said Fudge.  
  
Snape said nothing, only turned away to look at the window. Dumbledore walked slowly to Fudge, and looked him in the eyes over his half moon spectacles.  
  
'It is obvious that you are a stubborn man,' said Dumbledore at last. 'I had hoped that with the report of the dark mark, and the fact that our own Professor Snape witnessed it, than you would change your mind. But all you can do is question whether or not I trust one of my most loyal professors, and friend. You should be ashamed of yourself. Why can you not see the truth?'  
  
Fudge was shocked by this, and quickly thought of a response on the spot.  
  
'Albus, think about what you are saying! You believe someone who once claimed his loyalty to he-who-must-not-be-named, and a fifteen year old wizard who is showing signs of mental problems! Anyone could have set off that dark mark!'  
  
'It would have to be cast by someone who is very crafty in dark arts!' said Dumbledore.  
  
'How dare you question my loyalty!' yelled Snape out of the shadow of the other side of the room, which was yet to be hit by the sun.  
  
'Potter may have his problems, but if Dumbledore believes and trust him, than I must too. If there should be any question of loyalty here, it should be put upon you!'  
  
With that, Snape stormed out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
'Perhaps you better rethink your situation,' said Dumbledore. 'The Order of the Phoenix is back in order, with or without your help.'  
  
'I will not stop your fellowship, Albus, for that is out of my reach. I do ask that you try not to waste your time. Do not stray out of law, for that is in my reach.'  
  
With his new found bravery, Fudge but his hat back on and walked out of the room, but before he did, Dumbledore shouted.  
  
'This is your last chance! If you walk out that door and go blindly on, ignoring the fate of the magical world, you will regret it! You will regret it with every walking second upon our world, and you will have allowed Voldemort to begin a new era of darkness! It would be because of you! I said this to year last year in the hospital wing! He'll get the Giants and their pure strength and power on his side. He'll get the Dementers, and they will release his people from Azkaban. I warn you, you turn your back on us, and our world will be brought to our knees, and he will rule. The old crowd can do as much good as possible, without your help. But we could do a heck of a lot better with your help.'  
  
'No, Albus! I walk out this door and leave the blindness behind.'  
  
'Than perhaps the Order does not need the help of an old fool who is so blinded by his own fate that he will allow the dark lord to rise again!'  
  
Fudge walked out.  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk and pounded his fist in fury. This was a side of Dumbledore that rarely got out. Dumbledore resolved that he must summon Lupin and Figg.  
  
Harry walked into his Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Ron and Hermione. They still were rather upset at the front page of the paper, but Harry pretended not to be.  
  
The picture brought back memories of that fateful night. Memories he wished would have been lost in the back of his mind forever.  
  
Mrs. Figg came in the room, and stated: 'I am terribly sorry, but today's class has been cancelled. I have to attend an emergency meeting of sorts. All of you can either go back to your common rooms or go to the library or where ever, until your next class. We should have a make up in the near future.'  
  
She looked troubled as she left the room.  
  
'That's a bit odd, don't you think?' said Hermione.  
  
Harry knew, though, what must have been going on. The old crowd was gathering. He knew exactly what that meeting was, perhaps it had to do with the dark mark. Harry also thought about what Sirius has in mind for him. This he thought about a lot lately. Next, was Transfiguration.  
  
Soon, Mrs. Figg and Dumbledore were greeted by Remus Lupin, who walked into the room.  
  
'Where's Snape?' asked Lupin.  
  
'I just sent him back to follow the trail. It looks like we are on our own. We will have no help from the ministry.'  
  
They all were angry after what Dumbledore told them about Fudge.  
  
'Do we have to bring him at the toes of Voldemort before he believes us!?' said Lupin.  
  
Just then, there was a scratch on the door. Mrs. Figg opened it, and a cat came in.  
  
The cat was Crookshanks. 


	10. Hogsmeade

Chapter 10: Hogsmeade  
  
'Ah, there is the cat you seek,' said Dumbledore. 'He comes to you.'  
  
Crookshanks walked in and sat in front of Mrs. Figg.  
  
But just before she could say anything, Crookshanks lead her out of the room. She followed.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione finally finished their school day. After much thinking about what to do next, Hermione decided to make for the library, while Harry and Ron decided to go for a walk, and even visit Hagrid. On the way out, they noticed two cats in the distance.  
  
'I swear that cat looks like Crookshanks,' said Ron squinting.  
  
The cats were walking slowly together around the edge of the lake, which glimmered with red and orange as the setting sun grazed the tip of the mountain.  
  
They knocked on Hagrid's door.  
  
'Harry! Ron!' boomed Hagrid, opening the door. They walked in.  
  
Inside, the hut looked like it usually did.  
  
'Cup o' tea?' he asked. They said sure, and took a seat.  
  
'So, what's been bothering yeh? What brings yeh over?'  
  
'Nothing, just visiting...' said Harry.  
  
'Have you seen Madame Maxime much, Hagrid?' said Ron.  
  
'Oh, every once in a while...'  
  
Their visit with Hagrid went well. They visited for around twenty minutes, before it was fully dark on the grounds.  
  
'That's strange,' said Hermione, 'look at the western sky... it's still glowing. But how can that be? The sun should be completely gone by now.'  
  
Harry looked and saw that the west sky was glowing a pale reddish color.  
  
'That doesn't look good, I don't think it's the sun,' said Harry. He didn't know what it could be, but he didn't like the timing of it. They moved at a quicker pace after seeing this and made it into the castle in no time.  
  
Inside the castle, there was a small gathering of crowd.  
  
'It's a bit late for this, isn't it?' said Ron.  
  
Dumbledore burst into the entrance hall, rather worried.  
  
'Harry! There you are, you must come with me,' he said. Bewildered, Harry left his friends behind and walked with Dumbledore.  
  
They walked up the spiraling staircase to Dumbledore's office.  
  
'What's wrong Professor?' asked Harry. Then he noticed there was a man in the room, along with two cats, one being Crookshanks.  
  
'Harry, you must be briefed on the current situation. Arabella, to your real form please.'  
  
Mrs. Figg now stood where the once did. Crookshanks stood in the far corner now.  
  
'You are in great danger, Harry,' said the man, Harry now recognized as Remus Lupin.  
  
'Professor Lupin!' yelled Harry with delight.  
  
'Not a Professor anymore, you may call me Remus.'  
  
'Harry,' began Dumbledore, 'Voldemort is near, do you realize that?'  
  
'No, I had no idea... I mean, he was near last year... where is he?'  
  
'He is not but a few hundred miles away, we do not know for sure. We have been attempting to track him ever since the Triwizard mishap.'  
  
'Is this the old crowd you were speaking of?' asked Harry.  
  
'Indeed. Professor Figg, Remus Lupin, myself and Sirius. We are the Order of the Pheonix. We first began back when Voldemort turned to the dark side. We knew that he was bad news, and we formed a sort of non-funded organization, if you will. The ministry of magic chose to allow us to do what we wished, but they would not help us. They will not help us now, especially, with Fudge there...'  
  
'So, this is why Mrs. Figg is here this year?'  
  
'Yes Harry, that is all. She has an expertise in cats among other things.'  
  
'Why is my friend's cat here with you?' asked Harry.  
  
'Because he is no ordinary cat... but it is better not to know all Harry.'  
  
'Is he a wizard, Crookshanks?'  
  
'That is not the reason you are here, Harry. We feel you are in great danger, and wish for you to stay off the grounds, especially at night.'  
  
The days went on after this discussion with the Order of the Pheonix, and nothing happened to Harry. However, whenever Crookshanks was around, he often wondered if it be possible he was an Animagus. He never said anything about the meeting, or his suspicion of Crookshanks to Hermione, neither Ron. He just told them that Dumbledore wished to tell him how his cousin was doing on the test. That, he wondered, as well among things. He had not heard word of Dudley since the train ride, and really he didn't care.  
  
Oliver Wood continued to teach Potions, and wasn't too bad once he got used to it. He also had some problems with the Slytherins, but he took points respectively. He would only be here one more week, for Professor Snape was due to return.  
  
Finally, it was posted that this weekend was a Hogsmeade Weekend, on the 29th of September.  
  
Harry made his note to Sirius as soon as possible to tell him. But then, something began to bother Harry. He wasn't to be alone much when at school, for sure that means he might not be able to go to Hogsmeade. He couldn't stand the thought, so he made for Dumbledore's office.  
  
Lucky was he though, that Dumbledore just opened the door and was on his way out.  
  
'Harry, what can I do for you?'  
  
'I was wondering, if... I could still go to Hogsmeade this weekend.'  
  
'Yes you may Harry,' said Dumbledore with a smile, 'because you will be meeting Snuffles, eh Harry?'  
  
'How did you know?'  
  
'Well, Snuffles told Remus... Remus is going to accompany you to Hogsmeade... well, he will meet you in Hogsmeade more like it. We feel pretty safe that the journey to the village will be completely safe. Run along now!'  
  
The weekend came, thankfully to Harry. It was a beautiful sunny clear morning, when Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped off the carriage and into Hogsmeade.  
  
Sure enough, there was a cloaked man with his hood drawn over his face, waiting. Harry recognized the torn up fashion of it.  
  
'Moony?' said Harry. He shook his head yes, and the three of them followed. Ron and Hermione were tipped off a couple days before as to who was meeting them.  
  
When out of site, Lupin removed his hood.  
  
'I just didn't want to be recognized, students would ask too many questions. So, how are you all!'  
  
Lupin was leading them toward the shrieking shack, when at last they saw a large black dog making its way to them.  
  
'I will wait here, while Padfoot takes you to a hidden place to speak with you.'  
  
Ron and Hermione, figuring that they would like some alone time to speak, waited and spoke with Lupin.  
  
The black dog him deep into the woods, deeper than he would have expected, until finally he stopped in front of a large tree. There, he turned into himself.  
  
He gave Harry a hug, and said, 'I am so glad to see you.'  
  
After a brief discussion of how they were and what's they have been doing, Sirius said, 'has there been anything unusual happening around you, or to you?'  
  
'No...' then the thought of the strange sunset for some reason... it just popped into his head.  
  
'Well... a couple of weeks ago, when the sun was setting... it seemed to set longer than usual. But I don't think it was the sun... there was a pale reddish light out to the west. That's all I can think of now.'  
  
'Hmm, that does sound odd. That is where Voldemort dwells, out west. Do not worry though Harry, you are safe in that castle, and you are safe with Dumbledore.'  
  
'I know about the Order, what is it that you do?'  
  
'Well, I try to stay undetected while I go on various missions. I have been on the look out as well for Wormtail. For personal, and non personal reasons.'  
  
'I have another question... I noticed Crookshanks' has been strange... and I wonder if he is not a Wizard in hiding, an Animgus... you know.'  
  
'Crookshanks... who?' said Sirius.  
  
'Hermione's cat.'  
  
'Oh! Right... I forgot that is what he is called. Well, do not worry about Crookshanks. He is important to us. He is very intelligent, and very helpful. I will say he is sort of an Animagus, but that is all I must say. Try to treat him as a normal cat however.'  
  
Harry wished he could learn more, but he didn't ask anymore of Crookshanks.  
  
'Best we'd be going now, Harry. I want you to write to me if anything strange is going on. I will see you on Halloween.'  
  
'What is that all about? What do you have planned?' asked Harry. This is something he has been wanting to know for a while.  
  
'I can't tell you know. It would spoil it. I will say that it is not a surprise that is to be enjoyed for fun, Harry. It is something you have to see, something you must do.'  
  
Harry could almost see a tear in Sirius' eye. That was strange, but perhaps his eyes were deceiving him. Saying their good-bye's, Sirius turned back into Snuffles and they walked back to the Shrieking Shake.  
  
They each walked to the three broomsticks, with Lupin clad in his face- hiding cloak.  
  
Harry was surprised to see the Minister of Magic walk in. Fudge took a seat in ear shot to Harry's.  
  
He looked distraught. He looked horrible to say the least. He never muttered a word, just drank a drink and walked out.  
  
Harry looked at Lupin, and saw that Lupin was eyeing Fudge with a most hated glare.  
  
'He ought to look like that, the fool,' he muttered.  
  
The carriage waited to take them back to the school, and it was there they said goodbye to Lupin.  
  
It was an uneventful ride back to the castle, aside from a few glares from Malfoy.  
  
In the darkness, in a forrest, ran a rat with a silver paw. He ran with eagerness in his snout.  
  
Into a hidden dark cave he went as fast as his feet could take him.  
  
In there, he turned into Wormtail.  
  
'Master, I saw him!'  
  
'Where?' came a hiss like voice out of the darkness.  
  
'In Hogsmeade...'  
  
'And what about the man?'  
  
'I got to him alright, he's on our side now...'  
  
There was an evil chuckle in the darkness.  
  
'Than now, we move.' 


	11. The Breaking of the Order

Chapter 11: The Breaking of the Order  
  
October first came with dark clouds in the sky. It marked the return of Professor Snape as well.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures went well that day. Things had been sort of quite in Hagrid's classes over the month, until this day.  
  
'Isn't he cute!' boomed Hagrid. He was smiling at a tiny creature with a horse like head, but was the size of a lizard... in fact, it looked like a short snake with tiny legs and a horse head.  
  
'It's a Baggnesin, they are ver' poisonous. But only if yeh handle it's dung.'  
  
'I hear that's the same with Hagrid,' came the voice of Draco Malfoy... but it was hushed, only meant for Crabb and Goyle to hear. However, Harry overheard it.  
  
'The Baggnesin's dung, in fact, has been used teh stave off evil spirits back in the days of old. Any questions?'  
  
'Yeah, why don't you show us something good, instead of something idiotic,' said Malfoy.  
  
'The only reason why your way back there, Malfoy, is because he doesn't want something idiotic to be seen!' shouted Ron.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle marched forward, but when Hagrid had gone to separate, he mistakenly handed the Baggnesin to Neville Longbottom.  
  
Hagrid had pushed them all apart from each other, and when he was about to order punishments, he noticed Neville lying on the ground.  
  
'Quick! Somebody call for help!'  
  
Hagrid picked Neville up and started a dash for the castle.  
  
The students followed, but Harry and Ron stayed behind a bit, along with Malfoy.  
  
'You should have been the one hurt Malfoy!' shouted Ron. 'It's that kind of dung you eat for breakfast!' Harry tried to hold Ron back, as he made a dash to Malfoy. He was very tempted to let go, noticing Crabbe and Goyle were up ahead with the rest of the class, but he thought better of it, Ron could get in a lot of trouble.  
  
'I bet if you fed it some of the food in your house that it's dung would be even more poisonous, fire head!' and he picked up the pace to join his two friends.  
  
'I hate him!' yelled Ron.  
  
'He's not good! And now Hagrid is probably in trouble again, and again thanks to Malfoy.'  
  
'Ron, I think for the moment we should be worried about Neville, do you suppose he's okay?'  
  
They were concerned, but Hermione said:  
  
'It is poisonous, yes... but they have an antidote I hear... he'll be fine in a few days.'  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts was nothing noteworthy, Mrs. Figg showed them a dark power creature known as a Tumbleyee, which looked just like a small pig, but had a tail like a rabbits... it meant to look cute, but it can be dangerous to those who touch it's head, for it will burst into flames.  
  
Dinner time came, and all the students filed into the great hall.  
  
Dumbledore stood.  
  
'I have an announcement. Our Potion's Master has Returned.'  
  
With that, Snape came walking into the room. He looked rather pale and worn, clad in a dark gray cloak.  
  
Harry glanced at Snape, and when he did, he got a quick shearing pain in his forehead.  
  
'Also, the first Quidditch match is to take place in three weeks, and we will be having a Official to watch over the games... seeing we no longer need him for Potions, he has volunteered to be our Quidditch official, as long as be the assistant to Professor Snape.'  
  
Scattered applause for that, as Wood waved his hand over his head in thanks.  
  
'Also, I want to say that Neville Longbottom, who was slightly poisoned, will be fine...'  
  
They ate their dinner and soon, the students made their way back into their respective dorm.  
  
Dumbledore went to his office, along with Professor Snape. They entered and Dumbledore sat behind his desk.  
  
But they gave a cry of surprise, to see Cornelius Fudge standing in the shadows.  
  
'Dumbledore, sit down.'  
  
Dumbledore, fed up with Fudge's attitude, stood firm on the spot.  
  
'I will not! What have you need to visit?'  
  
'I have drawn counsel, along with others like Lucius Malfoy, have decided it best if you stepped down once and for all,' said Fudge, with a mad twitch in his eye.  
  
Dumbledore, shaken by the information, but not given in, calmly said, 'oh? Well... what if I decide not to?'  
  
'Well, that is not your decision, if you refuse to rightfully step down, we will remove you as headmaster of this school.'  
  
'You can't do that!' shouted Snape.  
  
'I will not step down...'  
  
'Then, as of this moment, you are hereby removed from your job... I ask for you to leave now.'  
  
'FOOL!' shouted Snape. 'With him gone, there will be no stopping Voldemort!'  
  
Fudge gave a gasp at the name being mentioned.  
  
'It seems we have done this before, doesn't it Cornelius?' said Dumbledore, with a gleam of anger under his white brow. 'I remember it well, but you will have no hold over me!'  
  
Just then, the clouds outside seem to form and block out the moon outside, and the lights inside began to dim. No doubt, it was coming from the anger, which beheld Dumbledore.  
  
'YOU!' shouted Snape standing up, wand in hand. He pointed his wand at Fudge, but Dumbledore pushed it down and whispered quickly, 'No use getting us both thrown out of here, I need you here to make sure all is well here, do you promise me Severus?'  
  
Snape shook his head, and the clouds seem to clear, as Dumbledore moved over the Fudge.  
  
'Fine, we shall go... but I have one last request... that I may send a few owls to respected friends.'  
  
'Fine, but make it quick.'  
  
So Dumbledore hastily put together a few notes and send them out. Dumbledore slowly walked out of the office, with a quick glance back at Snape.  
  
The next morning was cool and dreary. Hagrid woke to the gentle tapping of an owl on his window. He blinked in the dim morning light to see an owl with a letter. He jumped up and grabbed it, reading:  
  
Hagrid, I am sorry to informed that I have been fired, so to speak.  
  
We must now speed up our operation. You must go now and seek Madame Maxime, and try your hardest to bring the Giants in the mountains on our side, before it is too late.  
  
Keep an eye on Harry, for I fear he will be in grave danger...  
  
Tell Harry that he is in good hands with any of our members, including Snuffles (he'll know what I mean) and that it be best he journey with Snuffles come October 31, he will be safe with Snuffles, and I have resolved to join them... that is very important.  
  
Do not worry Hagrid, go on with your part the operation as soon as possible, and good luck, loyal friend.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Hagrid swelled with tears, he was enraged, and soon sprang to life.  
  
In a deep forrest dwelling in Hogsmeade, Sirius Black laid on a cave floor, next to Buckbeak, when an owl came and landed, giving him a letter.  
  
It read:  
  
Snuffles,  
  
I am afraid that I have been fired as Headmaster of Hogwarts. I wish to meet with you soon...  
  
Much must be discussed. I am afraid that there has been some evil put into my firing. I do not trust the Minister of Magic one bit. At worst, he has been persuaded. I have sent a letter to Arabella ,  
  
Telling her to take a leave with Mr. Norris and hunt down Peter Pettigew, among other things...  
  
We will discuss more when we meet.  
  
Albus  
  
At the entrance halls, two cats made their way out the oak front doors.  
  
It was Mrs. Figg, in her Animagus form... a medium sized white cat, with a black spot on her back. She took follow to Mr. Norris, which is the real name of Hermione's pet Crookshanks.  
  
She followed Crookshanks into the depths of the forbidden forrest.  
  
Remus Lupin received his letter, telling him that, "even though they were all scattered around, they all could still fight for their cause". Lupin was sent on a mission to find anyone who has information to spare about Wormtail or Voldemort.  
  
It was very important that they find Wormtail, but also important was to keep the death eaters at bay and to keep them away from Harry. Everything was falling apart.  
  
Wormtail sat next to his master, in the darkness.  
  
'With news of that fool Dumbledore's firing, we will begin our gathering,' said Voldemort.  
  
'Pay off that fool Fudge for his good work... and to Malfoy.'  
  
'Yes master... what shall we do now?'  
  
'With Dumbledore out of the picture, we can be more active, but we will wait a bit for our army to build, and then we attack... but I wish for the boy to be healthy and alive... I wish for the boy, Harry Potter to come to me, there is much we need to discuss,' he let out a cold sort of laughter.  
  
'Very well, master.'  
  
'And!' shouted Voldemort. 'The other boy must be with us, but we cannot find him, can we?'  
  
'No sir... but why do we truly need him?'  
  
'Because, Wormtail, to undue Potter's curse, we need the blood of another relative, and the blood must have wizard in it... Potter's cousin is the only one, find him!' 


	12. Harry's second big surprise

Chapter 12: Harry's Second Big Surprise  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione, as usual.  
  
Neville Longbottom walked in, looking rather pale.  
  
'Neville! How are you!?' said Hermione, as he sat a few paces down, next to Lavender Brown.  
  
'A bit better, I will be returning to school today,' he said a bit shaken.  
  
The door to the entrance hall opened, and in came Professor McGonagall.  
  
'I am afraid I have some terrible news,' she said, and all were quite.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore was fired.'  
  
There was gasp throughout the dinning hall.  
  
Harry took this news hard, and sat shocked, and waiting for more information.  
  
'The Minister of Magic informed him that, by a popular vote, he was to step down. We terribly will miss him. I am now your Headmistress, although it is with a very heavy heart I take it... I know that we all will miss Albus Dumbledore. I must also tell you that Professor Figg has taken leave as well, and will return in the short future. Until then, Professor Snape will be filling in for her at her Defense Against the Dark Art's job until she is able to return.'  
  
Harry saw Malfoy give high fives to his friends Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'What do we do!' Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron.  
  
'Oh Harry, this is bad!' she replied. 'How will you be safe now that he is gone!'  
  
'That's what I was thinking... But I am not worried. Dumbledore will do something, I know he will...' said Harry.  
  
Two days went by without any word. During those two days, Professor Snape was rather harsh in his teachings of Defense Against the Dark Arts, at on top of that his Potions were a lot harder than Wood's were. Professor McGonagall returned order to the school rather quickly, however, she was worried about Harry, and that issue came up one day during a private meeting.  
  
'Mr. Potter, I am sure you are very worried for your own safety. You know that it has been long said that you are in safe hands when Dumbledore is around, and that You-Know-Who won't come after you when Professor Dumbledore is around...'  
  
'I have heard that, but I am not that worried... should I be, Professor?'  
  
She gave a look at him, a look that made him cold inside. It was the look of sorrow...  
  
The look came from deep within her aged eyes.  
  
'Certainly not, Harry,' she said. Harry didn't believe her, and to make matters worse, he seemed to see tears swelling in her eye. She looked fearful.  
  
In a forrest, there walked a man in a cloak. He moved slowly yet swiftly, searching. His entire body and head was completely covered.  
  
Past a large tree he went, into the twilight of the coming night.  
  
By the time the man made it to his destination, only the light from his wand tip could be seen as he entered a dark cave. Inside the cave, the sound of dripping and echoing breathing could be heard...  
  
'Put down your wand and reveal yourself!' came the scratchy voice from inside the darkness.  
  
The man put his wand down on the floor, and took his hood off his head... to reveal a long white beard.  
  
'So, you have come!' said the voice.  
  
'Yes, the time has come we discuss our situation. I have kept quite long enough, my loyalty is with you now,' said Albus Dumbledore to the voice inside the dark cave.  
  
There was footsteps coming to Dumbledore...  
  
A blinding light filled the cave... a rat ran behind Dumbledore.  
  
The light was a lantern.  
  
'It is great to see you, Dumbledore,' said Sirius Black, holding the lantern. 'I am sorry if I startled you when you entered the cave, I have to be safe. What do you mean, your loyalty is with me?'  
  
'Just what it means, Sirius... we must stick together. Harry will be in very big trouble, you know that. We can only hope that Severus and Minerva can watch him best can be. I have alerted the Aurors of possible danger. They will be alert now, for Fudge hasn't gotten to them yet.  
  
Hagrid and Madame Maxime have gone to alert the Giants, hopefully they will be on our side, but I am not sure that they alone can keep care of that. Let us hope.'  
  
'Have they a keen eye on Harry's cousin? For your fears may come true any time now...' said Sirius.  
  
'Yes, they are... he believes he is taking a test, and that he is to stay there only until November 1, but they will come up with explanations for his prolonged stay. He is at the Auror center now...  
  
I fear, Sirius, that a war could break out... if his supporters, all of them, return to him, and more.'  
  
'Where will you stay?'  
  
'I will stay where I may, and have too, do not worry. Our next meeting, though, won't be until Halloween, but we will have a lot harder a time getting Harry out of the Castle.'  
  
Harry would begin Quidditch practice on the first of November, which was only a few days away now. Ron had made the Quidditch team as seeker! He was very excited and couldn't wait for their first match next month. Nothing else happened between the time of Harry's meeting with Professor McGonagall and now. However,  
  
'Harry! Ron!' shouted Hermione, with tears in her eyes.  
  
'What is it?' said Ron.  
  
'It's Crookshanks! He's been missing for a week now! I don't know what to do! Where could he be?'  
  
They started a search all along the school grounds one weekend afternoon, but he did not turn up.  
  
She nearly gave up all hope, when at last he showed up just the day before.  
  
'Where have you been you stupid cat!' she said, as she hugged him.  
  
Harry began to think... he had witnessed Mrs. Figg transform into that same cat that he saw with Crookshanks the day he disappeared... where could they have gone?  
  
The day of October 31st came, and Harry eagerly awaited anything from Sirius in the mail, or even Sirius himself... however, he was in his last class of the day, Potions, when he began to wonder if anything would happen at all.  
  
'That will be it for today class...' said Snape slowly, rising. The student began piling out.  
  
'Mr. Potter! You! Stay!' shouted Snape. Harry gave a look to Harry and Ron, as if to say help, but they were gone.  
  
Harry slowly walked to Snape's desk.  
  
'What is it Professor?'  
  
Snape stared long at Harry, with a stare of uncertain value. He came to say, 'I have received a letter concerning you... you must meet me here tonight after sunset... that is final!'  
  
With that, Harry left, bewildered.  
  
But the time came, and he entered the dark dungeons.  
  
'What is it Professor, you wished to see me?' he said, seeing Snape waiting at his desk.  
  
'Your birthday present... Potter... be prepared, for you will be aparated.'  
  
'Um... I don't understand. How?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh, there is a way, Potter... I simply mutter a spell and you disappear. On the other end awaits your... Godfather. Do not consider this a favor boy! I have been instructed to do this.'  
  
'But how can I aparate? Don't I need a license for that?'  
  
'If you did it yourself you would... I just aim my wand and you show up there...'  
  
An evil look came upon Snape's face, which made Harry uneasy.  
  
'Stand here, Potter... ready?'  
  
Harry wasn't too sure, but he obliged.  
  
Harry barely had time to hear what Snape muttered when he felt his body stiffen and he felt cold all around him.  
  
He opened his eyes, which he noticed he had closed, and looked around.  
  
Amazingly, he was outside... in the dark and the cold... far from the start of the Halloween party, who knows how many miles away from the school...  
  
He began to shake, from both fear and cold, as he realized something horrible... what if he was just turned over to Voldemort by Snape? Could this be a trick like the Triwizard tournament?  
  
'Harry!'  
  
Harry leapt on the spot, and turned, to see Sirius. He was relieved.  
  
'Sirius! What is this place?'  
  
Harry noticed he was on hard surface... the ground was a road of sort. Dumbledore seemed to materialize before him.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore! I am glad to see you!' shouted Harry.  
  
Dumbledore was very glad to see him... but he had a look of sadness in his eye.  
  
'Harry, you will learn everything, after you see what you have come to see, dear boy...  
  
We will talk then... come now, follow us.'  
  
With that, Sirius, Dumbledore and Harry walked side by side down this road of sorts. Then, there was an off road, which wasn't as hard a surface as the last one. The road looked dark, empty and disserted.  
  
It looked like nobody had been there for ages. The grass grew high in parts on the side of the road...  
  
Then, Harry noticed something thin and tall standing... it was a sign, much like the one at Privet Drive.  
  
'What is this place?' said Harry... but he didn't have to hear them say the answer... for he read the sign, and his heart gave a leap, both of wonder and sadness...  
  
The sign read, in the gloom of the darkness... hanging on it's side's on it's hinge's...  
  
GODRIC'S HOLLOW 


	13. The Heir of Gryffindor

Chapter 13: The Heir of Gryffindor  
  
GODRIC'S HOLLOW  
  
'This... this is where my parents lived?' asked Harry, staring at the dark road.  
  
'No, Harry,' said Sirius. 'This is where we hid them, so in a way yes. Just down the road is the house, where Voldemort...'  
  
They walked slowly, down the road. In better light, perhaps it would look like a beautiful meadow with tall grass and a flowing river, but still it looked disserted... empty and still.  
  
Harry could see no houses of any sort at this point, but it seemed the road stretched longer.  
  
Fog enveloped the deeper fields, and the light of the moon shone off the misty cloud, silver.  
  
The stars filled the entire sky with specks of light for miles.  
  
It seemed the fog had crept to the road at one point, for he was now amidst a thin fog. The light from Sirius' and Dumbledore's wand shone bright. Ahead of them, a large shape could be seen, but unable to be made out from his vantage point. The seconds past and the shape came into view... it was that of a house, but in many broken pieces. There was foundation, and spires sticking up here and there, and a chimney half-broken. The house was of brick, for many bricks lay here and there broken and not broken. Glass and debris littered the whole area.  
  
'May I go closer?' he asked.  
  
And so he did, he stepped over the foundation and kicked a few bricks.  
  
'Why is all this still here?' he asked over his shoulder.  
  
'It was the sight of a historic event,' said Dumbledore. 'We wished for it to be untouched and disserted, for perhaps one day we may need to come back to it, and you may need to come back to it.'  
  
Dumbledore left Sirius' side and walked over to Harry. He summoned to follow, and they went some twenty feet to the left to the far corner, where there was one spot that had neither brick nor glass on it, just bare floor. Pointing to the spot, Dumbledore said, 'This is where Hagrid found you that night, fourteen years to this day. You slept, silent.'  
  
There seemed to be no sign of anything personal lying around, no books or pictures. Dumbledore motioned for Sirius to come over, and they both sat upon a slab of concrete raised a bit from the ground. Harry sat next to them.  
  
'Harry, I believe that I once told you that, in time, you would understand everything... do you recall?' said Dumbledore.  
  
'Yes, back in my first year I think...'  
  
'Well, I will tell you... almost all, for some things must remain untold for now... untold for future years. I feel you are ready, ready to learn much about what happened that night, and about your past and your parents past and what not. However, I do not know all, and perhaps Sirius can fill in the blanks for me... Perhaps your not ready for all, or for what I will tell you, but seeing how the days are getting darker, you must know...'  
  
'The day was October 31st, as you know,' continued Dumbledore. 'We, the Order of the Pheonix we liked to call ourselves... we had more than the group we have today... We had Arabella Figg, myself, Sirius and of course Remus Lupin... but we also had Lilly and James Potter and countless others... Voldemort, while he was on the rise and had many supporters, wanted to rid the Order, for we alone could be the only ones who could take him down. He made it his priority to rid as many as he could. That may explain your parents death, Harry, but that is not the only reason he did that to them. It is hard for me to explain things to you, and withhold information in the process...'  
  
'Just tell me, don't hold anything back.'  
  
'I am sorry, I cannot do that. Something's are too shocking, some are too long to explain.  
  
Your mother, Lilly, was an Evans... and if you were to look back upon your family tree, the names would change, of course, as marriages and what not cloud them. Evans was of course her maiden name... back many years, the first Evans to show up was your great, great, great grandfather Harold Evans. Perhaps another great on that, I do not know, for I don't have the information in front of me. Anyhow, Harold, no doubt you were named after him, married a woman of great power and riches. Her name was Emma Gryffindor.'  
  
There was silence.  
  
'What do you mean?' asked Harry at length.  
  
'I mean that your mother was a relative of Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindor was a very rich wizard, and thus is why your parents had so much money left to you, Harry... I am sure you have questions now, so I will allow you to ask before we continue.'  
  
'Um... I don't know what to say...'  
  
'I will continue... there is a reason why you have no other family left... that is because Voldemort has ruthlessly killed them all, I am sorry to say... for he is the Heir of Slytherin, a relative of him.  
  
There is much to the story of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Voldemort needs all of Gryffindor's relatives out of the way before he can truly rise to ultimate power, for that reason even I yet know. For you, Harry, are the Heir to Gryffindor's wealth and power... it is you that Voldemort seeks to do away with at last, in order to rise to full power.'  
  
'So, if I stay alive,' said Harry, 'than he can't rise to power?'  
  
'No, I am afraid he can still rise to power, and be very powerful indeed... but he needs you out of his way to be even more powerful, or so I believe. I do not know, perhaps he just doesn't want any Gryffindor alive... but there is some reason, and I hope to find out what that is, the reason why he has so desired for them to be killed.  
  
Now, I must tell you of your Cousin... he too has Evans blood in him, seeing his mother was your mothers sister...'  
  
'Right! Why is he not Heir?' asked Harry.  
  
For the first time, Dumbledore smiled, and chuckled.  
  
'Dudley Dursley? Heir to Gryffindor! I think not Harry! He is but a squib, he will never learn magic...'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well, there are ways that a squib could learn something, but it is highly unlikely that your cousin Dudley will ever do anything magic aside from making the food on his plate disappear.'  
  
'Then, why was he taken away? Why is he taking that test?'  
  
'Oh, he wasn't really taken for that test, Harry. There is no such test, and there is no department of overage wizards. This is where the story is anew to you...  
  
We had to take your cousin to a safe place because Voldemort is after him.'  
  
'Why? Why would he come after Dudley?'  
  
'Because Dudley is a squib, he has magic in him... in his blood... as does your Aunt, but it is Dudley who came after, of course. Dudley has more of it in his system, so to speak, than your Aunt... it is not known why. We had to take him away, for if Voldemort finds him, he will take his blood in concoct a sort of potion with it, and curses within would be broken, curses you will find out some other time. He is at a safe place.'  
  
'Why not just leave him at Privet Drive? If magic was protecting me, why not him?'  
  
'Well, when you are gone from there, so is the protection. It will not protect any other... I assume Arabella told you that.'  
  
'Where is she now?'  
  
'Ah, she is on duty for the Order... she is gathering spy information of sorts, and always looking for Peter Pettigew, we seek him strongly.'  
  
'What does Crookshanks have to do with it all?'  
  
'Ah, yes... Crookshanks is a wise cat, he knows a lot. But I wish not to speak of Crookshanks' true idenity.'  
  
'So, is he an Animagus?'  
  
'Perhaps, perhaps not... I do not wish to discuss that with you, for it is his wishes. But do tell Miss Granger that if he disappears, not to worry for he will always come back. You will learn of Crookshanks another time. Any other questions?'  
  
'Why did Fudge fire you?'  
  
'I do not know... but I am afraid that Voldemort got to him somehow... the Ministry will be very unreliable, and Harry... do promise me this... If Fudge ever comes looking for you... Fly! Get as far as possible away from him. Wear the invisibility cloak, and go to Hagrid's perhaps.'  
  
'Alright...'  
  
'I wish to speak now, Albus,' said Sirius.  
  
'Certainly.'  
  
'Harry, do you remember the map?'  
  
'Yes! The Marauder's Map... where is it?'  
  
'Remus has it... he has had much good use from it. Anyway, that is all.'  
  
'We should be getting you back to the castle...'  
  
'Dumbledore... how did I aparate out of the castle? I thought that was impossible,' said Harry.  
  
'Ah, well, not in the dungeons believe it or not. We made it that way, a secret escape plan of sorts. But you cannot aparate back inside, anywhere, which is why you should find yourself inside the Forbidden Forrest. But do not worry, Severus will be there waiting for you. We will meet again, Harry... perhaps next Hogsmeade weekend.'  
  
Before Harry could say anything he found himself inside the Forbidden Forrest.  
  
'There you are! I have been waiting here for a very long time.'  
  
It was Professor Snape, Harry followed him back to the castle. Harry wished to go straight to bed, but he found himself in the great hall, where the Halloween party was taking place.  
  
'Where have you been?' said Hermione.  
  
'I'll explain to you both some other time, let's not talk about it.'  
  
The shock of seeing the house his parents died in was now taking effect.  
  
'Master!'  
  
'What is it Wormtail?'  
  
Back in the darkness, of a cave unknown.  
  
'We have five hundred death eaters willing to battle Master!'  
  
'Good! We just now need the Dementers and Giants, and we can start. Have you sent someone to rouse the Giants, I hope?'  
  
'Yes, I did. He has been worthy. Master, where is the other boy?'  
  
'Potter's cousin is at the center, I know... it is a bit risky to invade, however that can wait until all else takes place. We shall go now, Wormtail... Come! It is time for negotiation. If all goes as planned, in a week we will begin our invasion...'  
  
said the hissing voice, and came a laughter.  
  
Dark days were now here. 


	14. The Betrayal

Chapter 14: The Betrayal   
  
The next few days turned up many conversations with Ron and Hermione. Harry told them what he witnessed. He had a silent audience in them both of them...  
  
In a mountainous region, far away......  
There were a network of large caves in the high spots of the mountains, the mountaintops covered in mist as the day moved on.   
Standing high and watchful, was Hagrid. His duty was to be a sort of ambassador for the Giants, and get them on the good side of sorts. However, the scene did not look promising.   
Trees were uprooted, gravel ripped apart, some caves even caved in.  
'Olympe, what do yeh think?'  
'Tis not look good,' she responded, walking to his side. Hagrid felt scared, for perhaps he was too late.   
Trees were uprooted here and there, dirt was ripped from the ground and caves were blocked by falling rock.  
'HELLO!' yelled Hagrid, but all that responded was his echo. He fell to the ground in a heap.  
'WHAT HAVE I DONE!' he cried, for he was too late.  
  
'Master, I have done the best I could,' said a Death Eater, standing not alone, but with Voldemort in an empty field. More Death Eaters surrounded, but not all.  
'You will have one more chance! Give me the fat boy, now!' with that the Death Eater vanished with a pop.  
Something cracked within the leaves and bushes, which startled Voldemort, but he was distracted him.  
Wormtail came from the left, along with a short man in a cloak.  
'Ah, you have come to visit me at last,' said Voldemort with a hiss.  
The man in the cloak crumpled to the dark ground, for night fall was in full swing.   
The man was crying.  
'There is no turning back now... you have the most control, in a sense, over the Dementers, it will be you who gets them, and you have not more than two days to report back to me or your life will no longer be a reality!'   
Voldemort swished his robe's hood over his pale thin skull. He walked over to the man on the ground, crying...  
Finally, the man gain courage and spoke.  
'I... I have gotten Dumbledore out of your way, please! Just let me go...'  
'I think not, Minister, for you still have one more thing to do for me... you will forcefully cancel Quidditch for Hogwarts this year... and then you will announce another event of sorts, sooner than Quidditch would have been! That field must be filled with every student and teacher.  
But first... you will bring me Potter!'  
'But! How!'  
Voldemort kicked Fudge hard in the side.  
'Next time you wont be getting the pleasure of a kick from me! You call me master!'  
'Master!' gasped Fudge, clutching his side.  
'You must get him... you... for I will not be able to get any of my men in.'  
Just then, chanting could be heard, chanting which was incoherent. The ground seemed to shake a bit.  
Over Voldemort's shoulder, which showed the entire hilly valley. Over the valley, some one hundred tall figures carrying torches and other light sources... in the front was Wormtail.  
  
'Master! Here are our noble friends the Giants!'  
Hooray! Seemed to be the sound made by the Giants.   
Voldemort turned back to Fudge.  
'You see, this is it... the beginning of the Dark Age... my Dark Age! Nobody will stop me! and I shall carry out my plans, once I am in power. You will not have a job, for there will be no Ministry of Magic... but do not let that get you heroic and patriotic just yet and turn on me, for you would land the rest of your life in Azkaban, for I shall keep Azkaban running, for those who disobey me! You, must now deliver Potter at all cost!'  
Wormtail picked Fudge up and shoved him. Fudge fell forward.   
'GO NOW! OR YOU SHALL NEVER GO AGAIN!' Fudge disappeared with a pop.  
'Now, Wormtail... go and find our insider and give him the plans, you know them.'  
Wormtail turned into a rat and sprang fast.  
Just then, out of the bushes ran a cat, fast after the rat, Scabbers.  
The cat pounced on him, and had him within it's mouth, when Wormtail transformed... however, at the same time, the cat transformed into a man, thus sending both of them in a tail spin to hit the ground.  
Wormtail got up...   
'Who are you!?'  
  
Over at the castle...  
'I don't believe this! Crookshanks is missing again,' said Hermione.  
Harry, remembering what Dumbledore told him, said 'Don't worry, he'll turn up, I know for sure.'  
They were sitting in the dinning hall, when the doors burst open. It was Fudge, and to Harry's surprise, Dumbledore right behind.  
'Albus Dumbledore wishes to speak to Harry Potter!' called the shaken voice of Fudge.  
'I'll be right back,' said Harry to Ron and Hermione.  
Harry got up and walked over to Dumbledore.  
'What is it?' asked Harry.  
Dumbledore gave Harry a rather blank stare, and said, 'come, let us go outside and talk.'  
So Harry followed them out the oak front doors. Dumbledore lead him to the edge of the forbidden forrest before stopping, Fudge at his side.  
'Harry, we must discuss something.'  
  
Just then, in the dinning hall, Snape burst through the staff door, and gave a look around wildly.  
'Blast that boy! How stupid can he be!'  
  
'Professor Dumbledore, what is it?' said Harry.  
Dumbledore raised his wand and muttered the same incantation that Snape did to aparate him.  
He felt cold, and when he opened his eyes, he saw in front of him a tall hooded figure.  
'Who are you?'  
The hooded man removed his hood, and Harry nearly doubled over in fear, it was Lord Voldemort.  
  
Wormtail squinted in the darkness as he quickly removed his wand.   
'You student fool!' came a voice that was very far away, and drowned out.   
The man said something quickly, and Wormtail fell to the ground screaming.  
'I have many names, little man... Crookshanks, Mr. Norris, corkscrew, but you may call me Master.'  
Through the sheering pain, Wormtail tried to see the man, but it was too dark. The man's voice was unlike anything he had ever heard, yet it sounded strangely familiar.   
Harry was bounded by ropes and fell to the ground. Voldemort paced over to him.  
'So, you trust Albus Dumbledore that much do you?' Voldemort chuckled.   
'Never trust anyone, for they never are who they seem to be. NEVER!'  
Harry gain courage, and said, 'what do you plan to do to me?'  
'Oh, if you mean do I plan to kill you? Soon, but not just tonight. You will come with me, for we have much to do.'  
  
An hour past when Remus Lupin and a black dog met at the stair of Hogwarts under the crescent moon. Snape was on the stais.  
'They took him!'  
'Who!'  
'Dumbledore, and Fugde... but you know better than I that that wasn't Dumbledore. I can't believe I wasn't there...'  
  
'So, you want to know who I am Pettigew? You know very well who I am, and now you come with me.'   
Ropes bound Pettigew and they were off swiftly.   
  
'I WANT TO EAT!' screamed a boy from his make shift bedroom. A tall thin man stood outside the door. He entered.  
'Dudley, you may eat soon, here in fact, have some of this... it is a potion that taste just like chocolate.'  
Dudley got his fat fingers around the goblet and sucked it down... he then collapsed.   
'I can't believe how easy it is to infiltrate the Auror center! But I guess when nobody has been warned of the betrayal of the Minister of Magic himself would help, eh Fudgey boy?'  
'Please, Mr. Malfoy, just do it and get it over with.'  
Lucius Malfoy carried Dudley out of the room.  
  
Voldemort turned to Dumbledore, and said, 'That potion should just about be wearing off, eh? Any how, our plan is in full swing! I can't believe how easy, and now... only days away, will I rise to power truly, with a large Battle of course...  
We have Potter now, thanks to you... Ah, I see you have turned into your ol' self...' 


	15. The rise of Lord Voldemort

Chapter 15:  
  
Pettigew felt himself floating along...  
'Don't even try to transform, you won't make it long,' said the man who was guiding him along.  
Pettigew could not see the man, for he was behind his head. All around them was trees, endless amounts of them. They stopped, and for a brief second, Pettigew was lowered to the ground. He sprang up, but still being bound he could not move. He had been so busy fingering in his pocket for his wand that he had not noticed that there were no more trees, nor did he notice that they had been aparated.   
'Where are we?' he shouted.  
'Paying a couple of old friends a visit...'  
A cave lay ahead, and Petigew turned into Scabbers. He fled north, however, the man pointed his wand and muttered, 'Petrificus Totalis!'  
Scabbers froze, and was easily picked up.  
'Ha! Should have thought of that before,' said the scraggly voiced man, as he picked Scabbers up and placed him in his pocket.  
He walked over to the cave entrance. Standing there was Dumbledore and Sirius.  
'Where is he?' asked Dumbledore.  
'I am afraid he has been captured Albus, however, after hours of hunting I have found our little Wormtail here... Sirius, consider yourself free.'  
He threw the stiff rat at Sirius, who let him fall to the ground before kneeling down to pick him up.  
'Tisk, tisk, Peter, you made a foul mistake...' Sirius said, walking back to the cave and placing him inside.  
'What do we do about Harry?' said the man to Dumbledore.  
'I do not see any other thing to do, other than to start a search.'  
Pop, came a sound to their left. It was Remus Lupin.  
'Albus! Dudley Dursley has been kidnapped!'  
'The Auror's couldn't even stop them!' shouted Dumbledore.  
'No, because it was the Minister of Magic himself, who ordered clearance. He was gone by the time they found out from Severus that he is not to be trusted. We should have seen that weak link...'  
'Fact is, Remus, we didn't,' said Dumbledore.  
'Who is this?' asked Lupin to Dumbledore, pointing to the man who had brought Pettigew.  
The man drew forward, his face was now visible. He had long scraggly black hair, and wore a pair of glasses, which showed vast intelligence. He looked horribly old, aged if you will, but yet young. His skin was pale white, as pale as a morning sunrise. Yet he looked to have no skin at all, just a faint white glow, if the eyes deceived. He looked to be a man scarred by many a years as a cat.  
He spoke, in his raspy far away voice, 'I have many names... but the one I will give you is, Esmot Jeptaer.'  
'How do you know him, Albus?'  
'Well, his story dates back not too long ago,' said Dumbledore. 'If he wishes I shall tell the story that we know of him. It was Arabella who first gave me his name. She had heard of him just days after Voldemort's first defeat at the hands of young Harry Potter.'  
Jeptaer looked away, troubled. He walked over to the cave entrance and waited.  
Dumbledore continued, 'she struck up a deal of sorts, if you will, for him to stay at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley, until he could get in a situation where he could be in Hogwarts and near Harry. He waited, what, twelve years? No... that is only said to be. He waited thirteen years, perhaps... well, twelve or thirteen years, whatever... and finally he found home with Hermione Granger, dear friend of Harry's of course. Remus, I don't know anything about him, but I know that he is on our side. We must not be standing here questioning loyalty, we must begin some kind of search. I must talk to Severus Snape.  
  
Ron and Hermione were worried, at best you could say. Headmistress McGonagall assured the students that nothing was wrong, and that Dumbledore simply took Harry out for a brief trip. She barely kept the tears back as she announced this, learning just before what had really happened, Snape telling her. Ron and Hermione were the only ones left in the common room that night, neither could sleep.  
'We have to talk to somebody,' said Hermione.   
Then, Ron got an idea. He sprang up, returning just minutes later with something silvery and long in his hand.  
'This is Harry's invisibility cloak, I think we should sneak over to Hagrid's and ask him somethings, I am pretty sure he is back now, because the lights are on in his shack.'  
'I don't know Ron, don't you think that is a bit dangerous?'  
'We have to, for Harry's shake.'  
  
Snape stood in the dungeons, looking in his ingredient room. Sure enough, all the ingredients to make Polyjoice potions showed signs of being tampered with. Normally it was a time consuming potion to make, however, he no doubt figured that it must have been someone who has been in the castle that either took the ingredients weeks ago, or has been brewing them for weeks now. He hadn't noticed anything missing until just now, because everything was neatly put back, so it took some investigating to figure it out. Snape needed now to speak with Dumbledore, and he knew exactly where he would be. In Snape's letter from Dumbledore the day he was fired, it said to meet in Snuffles cave, and Dumbledore even took the risk to write directions on it. Snape made a dash for the oak front doors.  
  
The oak front doors moved slowly and quietly opened by seemingly no one at all. However it was a cloaked Ron and Hermione. They crept swiftly out onto the lawn, and were startled to hear the doors open once again, seeing Snape run out. He seemed to be coming in their direction, when he stopped and vanished with a pop some distance away from the grounds.  
  
Voldemort stood in the dark cave, after the person who posed as Dumbledore under the Polyjoice potion left. He had Harry propped now against a large rock, and tied. To his delight, Fudge and Mr. Malfoy appeared at the entrance of the cave, carrying a sleeping Dudley in midair, for he was too heavy to carry.  
'Very good indeed! Bring the large boy over here, he will now rest next to his cousin.'  
Dudley was placed on a rock some three feet to the side of Harry, and tied.   
  
Ron knocked on Hagrid's hut. The door slowly opened, with Hagrid peering out, tears streaming on his face.  
They took the cloak off and startled Hagrid, but he motioned for them to come in.  
'What's wrong Hagrid?' said Hermione. She looked around, but Hagrid and Fang were the only ones in there.  
'I have failed!' boomed Hagrid between sobs.   
'I was sent on a very important mission, by Dumbledore, and I failed! How can I be so stupid!'  
  
Snape came up to Dumbledore.  
'Indeed, ingredients to make the potion has been stolen.'  
'Severus, do you still have ingredients for more?' asked Dumbledore. Snape shook his head yes.  
'Very well, perhaps we will need that somehow.'  
Arabella Figg appeared.   
'I have news,' she said. 'The Auror's have now begun an all out search of Great Britain, Muggle and Wizard parts. They also have sent out a request to the Wizardry police to arrest Fudge on the spot.'  
'Wow,' said Lupin, 'how did you get enough evidence to have Fudge arrested?'  
'The Aurors have plenty of evidence left over.'  
Esmot came from the shadows, where he was speaking to Sirius.   
'Ah, Mr. Jeptaer, we meet again,' she said.  
'I have just spoken with Sirius Black, and we wish for you to take this piece of garbage over to the Aurers,' he said, holding up Wormtail, who was still stiff, yet his eyes moved wildly.  
'My goodness! How did you ever find him?' she said, taking him in her hand.  
'He made one grave mistake on his way to his master, I spotted him with ease.'   
  
Voldemort waited for Fudge to arrive yet again, after just an hour ago seeing him off. He did return, with a string of Dementers following behind. Much like the Giants did to Wormtail. The Giants now slept under big tents in the far corners of the field. The Dementers out counted the Giants by many times, and the vision on the hilltop was littered with countless numbers of them. It was quite a spectacle.   
Fudge came to Voldemort's side, and began to sob as he fell to his knees.   
'Please, I have done all you have asked, please just let me go.' He begged.  
Voldemort stepped back.  
'Yes, you have done all I have TOLD! You, not asked. But now, I wonder... perhaps I should reward you in a far better way... yes, for your life means nothing now... I hope you like green, it is my favorite color.'  
Voldemort pulled out his wand and aimed.  
Fudge put his hands in the air, 'Please! No! You promised to let me go! I won't tell anyone!'  
Voldemort smiled, 'Never believe Lord Voldemort.'  
Fudge screamed, and turned, and heard one more sound before nothingness.   
'Avada Kedavra!'  
There lie, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. His own self image was his downfall. And as Dumbledore warned him, if he did not take action, Voldemort would rise again, making it Fudge's fault.  
'Now,' said Voldemort to no one, 'We attack, nothing is to hold us back... I have my Giants and Dementers, soon... the World...'  
He chuckled, and headed in the cave, toward Harry. 


	16. The Invasion

Chapter 16: Invasion of Hogwarts  
  
The next morning came, the sun bright. During the night, the Aurors sent out a warning to the American Ministry of Magic, along with Canada and other nations.  
American Aurors were planning to have a meeting with the European ones.  
Ron woke to must stirring in the school. He met up with Fred, George and Ginny in the entrance hall, where many students were packed.  
It was announced that all students were to be in the dinning hall as soon as possible. And so they were, all one thousand wizard and witches.  
Professor McGonagall stood, and all was quite.  
'Students, this is very important, so listen up. Harry Potter has been kidnapped.'  
There was murmuring throughout the hall. It only confirmed the fears of Ron and Hermione.  
'By who!' shouted one.  
'It is best,' said McGonagall, 'that we do not discuss this here. However, I think we should. I want none of you to panic, none! Harry has been kidnapped by Death Eaters, those are followers of... Lord... Voldemort.'   
There was gasp throughout the hall at his name, but McGonagall was avid to say it without fear, because Dumbledore once told her that by being fearful to even name him by name, just gives him more power.  
'We have our best in search of him, do not worry. Now, this is important. We have reason to believe that this school could become under attack from the Dark Lord's followers... we mustn't waste anymore time. As Headmistress of this school, I have ordered a full-scale evacuation to begin now. You will be carted away to Hogsmeade where you will board the Hogwarts express and be on your way home.'  
Pandemonium broke loose. There was a fair amount of screaming, and of questions being blurted out here and there, and even a few dashing out of the halls, including Neville. McGonagall shot out firework type loud sparks from her wand and it brought about silence.   
Ron looked over at Malfoy, he was smiling!  
'Mr. Filch will assist in making sure that all the students make it out. Please, do not panic! We have time, and the Aurors are, right now as we speak, surrounding the school.'  
'I'm not going anywhere Hermione,' said Ron, staring at Malfoy.  
'Neither am I... but how are we going to get away?'  
Overhearing this, George cut in, 'We'll get you out! We know every single passage out of this school,' he said with a whisper, Fred shaking his head with a smile.  
  
Harry woke, felt the sun beating in on him from somewhere. His sight was blurring, and he rubbed his eyes. Pain sheared in his scar, as a head lowered.  
'Looking for these?' said a harsh voice, putting the glasses on him.   
When Harry's vision cleared, he saw straight into the eyes of Lord Voldemort.   
'So, you haven't killed us yet?' said Harry.  
'No... do you want me to?' chuckled Voldemort. Harry turned and looked over at Dudley, who had his head down on his chest fast asleep.  
'Boy, I'll never be allowed in my Aunt and Uncle's after this!' Harry thought to himself.  
'So, Potter, my trusty servant has not arrived yet...' said Volemort, referring to Peter Pettigew.   
'What are you going to do with me?' asked Harry.  
'Well, I am going to keep you around for a bit, then I will decide. Also, I am going to take over Europe, then the world. Know how? Well, I will take your silence as a no... I am going to first invade Hogwarts with all my Giants and Dementers I have and I will take the secrets revealed within! There are many secrets, Potter... many! And in places that you would never learn about.'  
  
Albus Dumbledore strode over to Arabella Figg.   
'Arabella, you still have the Rat don't you?' he asked, standing next to her.  
'Yes, I do,' she said.  
'May you release him? I wish to speak to him.'  
'Albus! The second I release him he will aparate out of here.'  
'Not necessarily. Give it a try.'  
She reluctantly took him from her pocket, and unfroze him. He tried to bolt but Dumbledore zapped him with his wand.  
'Pretty good aim, huh?' he said with a smile.  
'SHOW YOURSELF!' he shouted as his smile faded. Indeed, where the rat had been, now stood Peter Pettigew.  
'Now, we must discuss something, Pettigew,' said Dumbledore.   
'What?' said Pettigew in a small voice.  
'Where is Voldemort?'  
'I don't know.'  
Dumbledore was not to be tested. He muttered something and Pettigew fell to the ground screaming.  
'I haven't any Vertiserum on me, but I think pain should get the truth out of you!'  
Yet again, Pettigew shrieked.   
Lupin, Sirius and Esmot came running out of the cave.   
'What is going on?' said Sirius.  
'I am having a discussion with Mr. Pettigew,' said Dumbledore.  
'Fine!' Pettigew yelled painfully.  
'Now, where is your master?'  
'I don't know!'  
Scream again, he did...  
'One more time, where is he?'  
'I DONT KNOW! HE NEVER LETS ME SEE! HE BLINDFOLDS ME! Its always in a field.'  
'If you don't know where it is-'  
Esmot interrupted, 'I know where it is, I'll tell you.'  
Snape came suddenly.   
'They are evacuating the school,' he said.  
'Good! Very good... do you have what I asked for?' said Dumbledore.  
'Yes, I have it in a vial... will you be needing it?'  
'Well, I have been having a good time getting the truth out of this rat for the time being, but no not right now, later perhaps.'  
Snape went over to Pettigew, and bents, giving him a look of disgust. He then pulled a hair from the top of his head, making Pettigew shout once more.  
'Why did you do that?' he said.  
'Because you disserve it, or far worse... I would have done more but something told me to hold back, and that is simply the best I could do.'  
Snape walked into the cave and out of site.   
'Are we going to take him in, Arabella? And get Sirius' name free?' said Lupin.  
Dumbledore though, answered, 'no, not just yet... we will need him, I believe.'  
  
Ron and Hermione climbed into the old statue of a witch, through her hump.  
Fred, George and Ginny came down after.  
'You all are coming?' said Ron.  
'Of course, we don't want to go back home,' said Fred.  
'And I don't want to be alone, even if it means doing something illegal... boy I hope you all don't get caught!' said Ginny.  
  
'I can't believe Dumbledore is doing this,' said Sirius to Lupin.  
'It is very dangerous indeed,' replied Lupin, as they watched from afar Peter Pettigew being released. He vanished with a pop.  
Arabella Figg came over, leaving the others on the spot where Pettigew vanished.  
'Well, best we be off and do our own things. I got to make a special delivery, if you will... so, we shall meet back here soon.'  
She vanished.   
  
Voldemort turned as Peter Petigew entered the cave.  
'Where have you been Wormtail?' he shouted.  
'Sorry, I got held up in the wood last night.'  
Harry had the feeling something was strange, and for a second he could have sworn he saw something running in the field beyond, what little he could see of it.   
'We now go! Wormtail... we invade Hogwarts.'  
  
There was only fifty more students left before a great sound of a blast was heard.  
Outside in the cloudy damp day, there filled all around lake, all around for the eye could see, Giants, Death Eaters and Dementors. Aurors now appeared all around, and within seconds there was great flashes of lights from various spells and curses. Giants strode through to the other side of the castle, flinging arrows lit with fire from great bows. One arrow made it inside the castle and great flames bellowed out. It was soon doused by an unknown person inside.  
One hundred Dementors made their way in a long row toward to Aurors, trying to keep them at bay. One of the Dementors glided with great speed and leapt on to an Auror, performing the Dementors Kiss.   
Sounds of "EXPECTO PETRONUM!" could be heard as vast patronus' were unleashed on the Dementors that threatend. There was so many of them. The death eaters were shooting out unforgivable curses left and right.  
Green light could be seen, and a few Aurors fell, while Aurors themselves cast that same spell on death eaters. Commands like "Crucio!" and "Avada Kadavra!" could be heard all over the field. Three Giants had managed to get to the oak front doors, but only one busted in.  
  
'Ah, Potter, it seems like it best be time to go and have a look at what is going on at your school,' said Voldemort.  
'Wormtail! Bound him and bring him to Hogwarts! We will have someone keep watch on the other one.'  
Pettigew bent to untie the ropes manually.  
Then, to Harry's surprise, he whispered in his ear lightly.  
'Don't worry Harry, just go along with me.'  
Harry stared at him bewildered. Was he about to help him?  
Pettigew pointed his wand at Harry and next thing Harry felt was chill air and the sounds of screaming and explosions. Harry looked around and saw he was far away from Hogwarts, over the lake and in the next field, toward the Forbidden Forrest.   
'What is happening!' yelled Harry.  
'My plan is working out!' said Voldemort.  
Harry looked toward Pettigew, who had his back turned to them and made a quick up movement with his head. Then turned back.  
'Master, what shall we do?'  
'I told you! We wait until we have control of the school, then we search the chambers underneath. We will do other things, believe me,' he chuckled.   
Harry was shocked as at that moment, a vast explosion was heard, and Hogwart's was engulfed in flames on its right side.  
'Wormtail! Look! This is going beautifully.'  
Suddenly, Aurors from around the world popped into view, thousands of them, greatly out numbering the Dementors.  
'What! I don't believe this! That blasted Fudge! I told him to cut connections with the Aurors! This is bad Wormtail.'  
Voldemort walked forward, cautiously. Hogwarts was still aflame.   
Voldemort stooped down in the back of a bush.  
Pettigew put a finger to his mouth and pointed his wand at Voldemort, who had his back turned to him...  
  
(well folks, we are reaching the second to last chapter of Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. There is only 18 chapters I am afraid, but Book 6 will be up within a day or two after chapter 18 is loaded.) 


	17. Peter Pettigew

Chapter 17: Peter Pettigew  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Fred and George exited the store at Hogsmeade, from which the passage led for the past while. Hogsmeade was empty, it seemed that it too was evacuated. In the distance they heard battle cries.   
'We have to go find Sirius' hiding spot,' said Ron. 'It was going in the east direction, in the woods past the shrieking shack.'  
They made their way out into the open empty street, and headed for the shack.  
  
Harry saw Pettigew inch ever nearer toward Voldemort, until at last he aimed.  
Voldemort turned and saw what had happened.  
'Explerimus!' yelled Voldemort at the same time Pettigew yelled 'Curcio!'  
Voldemort shrieked with pain, but Pettigew's wand went flying past him.   
'Get it!' yelled Pettigew, and Harry ran after it.   
Voldemort rose, still in very bad pain, but he seemed to be getting over it.  
Harry reached the wand, and thought... why didn't he just do the summoning charm on the wand? Why bother having Harry go after it... then it hit him, it wasn't Pettigew's wand after all, it was Harry's. He looked at it in disbelief. He had left his wand at the side of his bed before going down to the dinning hall the last time he had been in Hogwarts. He sneaked the wand into his robe, while Voldemort turned and aimed his wand to Pettigew.  
'Why did you do that! It seems my trusty servant isn't so trusty afterall.'  
Harry walked slowly behind Voldemort.  
'Master, I...'  
'You what!?'  
Harry drew his wand and aimed... what should I do? He thought... he wished he could kill him, but knew he couldn't.  
'WHAT!' Voldemort said, aiming his wand.  
Harry had only one thing left, 'EXPLARIMUS!'  
Voldemort lost his wand over toward where Harry's landed. The sound of battle still blazed beyond.  
Harry threw the wand to Pettigew and he uttered a spell and Voldemort was bound and gagged.   
Harry looked at Pettigew and said, 'why did you help me?'  
'Because, there is more to things than you may think, Harry.'  
'Does it have to do with the fact I saved your life?' asked Harry.  
'You-'  
He was cut off, first noticing the eerie silence.  
  
'Snuffles!' yelled Ron.  
'SNUFFLES!' yelled Hermione. They were trying to find the hiding place.  
They were very far in the forrest.  
But surprisingly, there came a responce.  
'Hello?!' came a yell.   
They ran towards it.  
They saw a tall skinny man with scraggly black hair. They were surprised by him.  
He looked strange. So pale was he, and sick looking.  
'Who are you?' the man asked.  
'I am Ron, this is my friend Hermio-' Ron was interrupted.  
'No need to continue that Ron, I know very well who she is... and I know who all the rest of you are.'  
'How?' asked Hermione.  
'I am with the Order, come!'  
They followed him.  
  
Harry looked and all was still... The Auror's did not move, only moved their head side to side... the Death Eaters stood, bewildered.  
The Dementors started cowering back. The Giants were mostly in the castle.  
Harry realized all eyes were on him.  
Pettigew moved over to Voldemort and stared at him. Voldemort showed many signs of evil in his eyes, fiery was the sight. A green glow seemed to be in those eyes.  
Then, to Harry's utter surprise, there was a vast explosion. It came from the wands of all the Auror's combined. The explosion was so vast, nearly like a nuclear bomb. It was a pink-red light that filled the sky all around. Death Eaters fell, all seemed to have fallen. The red shock wave move up the mountains, ripping the trees from the ground. Even the Auror's fell.  
Harry and Pettigew were knocked to the ground with immense force.   
Harry hit his head, yet stayed conscience.   
The sound was ear splitting, the sound of screams could be heard, one would say.  
Then it ended... and all was silent again...  
  
At the cave, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George followed the man.  
'My name is Esmot...'  
'Where is Dumbledore? And Sirius?' asked Ron, noticing them gone.  
Lupin was not there either, nobody was.  
'They are out taking care of some important things.'  
Esmot took an envelop out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione.  
'Hermione, I want you to give this to Harry, when you see him next,' he said with sad eyes, handing it to her.  
'Alright...' she said, wearily. She pocketed it.  
'Come, sit inside with me. We will wait for someone to return.'  
  
Harry looked up, blinking... for the first time he realized Dudley was there. He saw Dudley lying on his face some yards away, but still breathing, for he could see his chest moving.  
Harry walked slowly over to Pettigew, who laid on his side. He stood up next to him, and looked over the field.   
He saw hundreds of bodies laying down, motionless on the ground, while other stirred. Both Auror's and death eaters. Harry couldn't understand what happened.  
Hogwart's still stood, except for the right half, which was charred or mission altogether, but nothing a little magic couldn't fix. The battle seemed to have lasted days, but it was fierce.   
Harry walked over to Dudley and began nudging him.  
'Wake up!' he yelled.  
'Mommy?' moaned Dudley. He quickly sprang to his feet seeing Harry, and noticing Voldemort and Pettigew lying near.  
'Those are the bad guys!' yelled Dudley.  
'Yes, well, that one over there helped us a lot... but he is still bad.'  
Harry walked over to him, and nudged him. He blinked and looked up at Harry, and amazingly smiled.  
'You are okay?'  
'Yes... thanks, for... saving me,' Harry said. He still hated Pettigew, for what he did to his parents. But it seemed to Harry they were even now, for he once set him free.  
Pettigew stood up, and leaned on a nearby tree.  
'Looks like a implosi spell... it is very nasty spell, cast when all else fails... kills those closest, knocks out those farthest. It is used by the Auror's as a last resource. However, it is very dangerous. I have seemed to misplace something,' he said, feeling his belt.  
'What?' said Harry, hoping it not to be his wand.  
'Ah, never mind now, we best be getting you back, there is something I must tell you tho-'  
'CRUCIO!' yelled Voldemort, and Pettigew went falling to the ground in pain.  
Harry jumped, Voldemort somehow got untied.   
Harry took out his wand, but- 'CRUCIO!' and Harry felt a familiar, horrible pain. The same pain felt in the graveyard a year ago. He fell to his knees.  
Then it subsided rather quickly.  
'Potter! You will die now! See, my faithful servant betrayed me, and now... I shall kill you...'  
Harry eyed in the corner of his eye, he saw Pettigew reaching over with his silver hand at Harry's wand, which he lost in the chaos of the moment.   
Voldemort turned, 'Think I don't see you! Cheater!'  
They had both their wands raised and both at the same time shouted, 'AVADA KADAVRA!'  
Out of both wands came green light, Voldemort screamed as it engulfed him.  
It hit Pettigew square in the chest, and he breathed no more.  
It seem to eat Voldemort, from the feet up. He screamed a shearing scream.  
Harry fell stayed on the ground, noticing Dudley screaming near him.  
Voldemort was gone, not even a body remained.   
Harry's legs pained him, but he slowly got up. He crawled on his knees and made it to Pettigew's body, and collapsed on his cold breast.   
Even though Peter Pettigew, Wormtail as was his nickname, single-handedly was the main reason why Harry had no parents, once again felt pity for the little man... the one who lived as a rat for twelve years... it was strange, the way Harry felt for him now. He even shed a tear...  
A small shadow grew over them, and Harry saw above a bird, a great red bird of brilliant color... it was Fawks the Phoenix, and it landed next to them and rested.   
Harry laid his head upon the chest of Peter Pettigew for sometime.  
Then, to Harry's surprise, something happened. The chest seemed to grow larger, and longer... he began to see white sprout from the grass around them. Harry was bewildered, until he got up and looked... to his horror, the body was no longer Peter Pettigew, it was Albus Dumbledore.  
'NO! NO! NO! Dumbledore! Please!' sobbed Harry. He cried, more than he ever cried before... all the emotions of his life with out his parents drained out on the chest of Albus Dumbledore, who died saving Harry Potter's life.  
  
(The final chapter is near, for there will only be 18, so keep looking!) 


	18. The Beginning of the End

(This is the final chapter of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It was my first ever fan fic, so I hope you all enjoyed it, please review... at the end of the chapter there will be info on my next Harry Potter fan fic, which will be the sequel to this one.)  
  
Chapter 18: The beginning of the End.  
  
'Harry?' said someone behind him. He turned his head and saw a woman he had never seen before.  
'Who are you?' he said slowly.  
'I am an Auror, I came from over there,' she said, pointing to the battlefield. There were still bodies of dead and knocked out Auror's and Death Eaters.  
'Harry, you and this boy over here must come with me, who is he?'  
'He's my cousin...'  
Harry stood, still in pain. He walked over the woman. Behind her, four men and a Giant came up the hill. The Giant, wasn't as tall as the one Voldemort had, in fact, it was Hagrid.  
''arry! Your okay! Than' goodness!'   
He ran up to Harry and gave him a huge hug and lifted him off his feet.   
Then, he let go... his face screwed with confusion... then, he fell to his knees and cried, loud and continuous.   
He had seen Dumbledore there, and knew.  
  
Harry was taken, along with Dudley, to Sirius' cave in Hogsmeade. He met up with Ron and the others. Hermione ran up to him and nearly knocked him over with her hug, Ron came from behind and the Weasley twins squished them all, and Ginny.  
'Dumbledore died,' said Harry. And they all got off him and stared at him.  
'What?' said Hermione.  
'He died... saving my life,' said Harry, sadly.   
'Harry?' said Sirius, coming from a part of the forest. Behind him was a cat, it was Esmot, but he was Crookshanks now.  
'CROOKSHANKS! There you are, thanks Sirius, where did you find him?'  
'Not important, just take him... Harry, come inside, I want to speak with you, alone.'  
Crookshanks rubbed Harry at his ankles. Then, walked away.  
Harry followed Sirius into the cave, and told him to sit.  
'So, what are you thinking?' asked Sirius.  
'I don't understand, what happened? I thought it was Peter Pettigew the whole time, how was it Dumbledore?'  
'Because, Albus had a plan... see, Esmot captured Pettigew-'  
'Who is Esmot?' asked Harry.  
'Oh, right... he is a friend of mine, Crookshanks you call him. Anyhow, around the same time you were captured, Esmot caught Pettigew, quite a bit of good luck there. Dumbledore told Severus to bring him some Polyjuice potion, because he had an idea. We took a piece of hair from Pettigew and Dumbledore assumed his form, and returned, with the help of Esmot. That is when he returned to you...'  
'I don't understand, why didn't he just kill Voldemort when he first came back?'  
'It's not that simply Harry, in fact... I heard from an Auror that Dumbledore shot the Avada Kadavra spell on Voldemort. You may think he's dead, but he's not. Dumbledore didn't do that spell on him right away, because that spell was a last resort. Because what Voldemort is now, is he's but a ghost, weak yes, but not gone. He is what we call a Phantom. Not like a ghost, but in our world a Phantom is an image of someone who has died... let me explain it a bit better, sorry...  
When you die, if you're not at peace in the Wizarding world, you come back as a ghost. But if you are murdered, wrongfully you come back as a Phantom, force to enslave a body... they are only an image that can walk, talk and feel, sure... they only last until what they have come back for is avenged. Until they are at ease.  
'You mean, like what he did to Professor Querral?'  
'Yes, like that, only different. Voldemort is a Phantom now.  
'How though? He was not wrongfully murdered.'  
'No, he wasn't... but he wasn't fully alive either. He has your blood in him, and if he was able to find out how to get the blood of your cousin in him, he would have become mortal... you wouldn't think mortality is what he is out for, but in order for him to become fully immortal, he has to start fresh. He was most likely planning to search for secrets within the castle. Secrets on how to become immortal, or at least inhuman. It wouldn't have taken him long to become immortal. Dumbledore wanted him to be in the state he was in, but by killing what was mortal in him, meant that he would be able to return when time came.'  
'Does this mean that he isn't in power anymore? I mean, what he did to me last year in the cemetery, taking my blood, is all that erased?'  
'No, it isn't. When he regenerates a new body again, if ever he should, all will be the same.'  
'So what is going to kill him? What will make him go forever?'  
'Dumbledore knew, I don't.'  
'He did?'  
'Yes, and I believe he was planning to tell you until what happened.'  
'I'm sick of good people dying, just to protect me,' said Harry.  
'Be grateful, Harry. I believe I just might know how to get rid of him forever...'  
'How?'  
'He must be made mortal, then killed. But how to make him mortal, I do not know.'  
'I thought you said he was mortal?'  
'No, Harry... what was mortal in him died today, for he wasn't fully mortal. He has your blood, that he always will, and that is what is the key to making him mortal... Because when he drank that potion, you and him were connected, as much as I'm sure you don't want to be.'  
Mrs. Figg came inside the cave.  
'Sirius, come out, there is something important you must attend.'  
'Come Harry,' and they walked out.  
There were five Auror's and five representatives from the Wizarding law enforcement.  
'Sirius Black?' said the law man.  
'Yes.'  
'I hereby state that Sirius Black is cleared of all charges of the Murder of Muggles and Wizards. You are now free.'  
Sirius smiled, and looked at Harry. Even though Harry thought he'd never smile again, he did.  
'Thank you,' Sirius said.  
'I turned in Pettigew and he confessed under Vertiserum,' said Mrs. Figg. 'We've also taken back the Dudley Dursley boy to his parents. Floo powder we used, he almost didn't fit up the chimney. Harry, Dear, they want no part of you back in their house, they blame you for what happened to Dudley, for he has a large scratch on his head.'  
'He'll be living with me, anyway,' said Sirius.  
'Oh! Harry,' yelled Hermione, running over to him.  
'A man named Esmot Jaepter or something like that gave me this to give to you,' she said, taking out an envelop.   
'Harry, don't open that just yet, wait until another time, okay?' said Sirius. Harry agreed.  
  
Harry moved into a small house that Sirius bought outside of Hogsmeade.   
Sirius had taken up a job as well. They weren't moved in long before Hogwarts reopened.  
On January first, was when Hogwarts was back in business. All the students returned, some still fearful. The school was repaired very quickly.   
Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the dinning table. Professor McGonagall stood.  
'As you all know, we lost one of the greatest wizards Hogwarts has ever seen,' she blew into her handkerchief. Harry too felt sadness. The loss of Dumbledore was very hard for him to get over, and he never will.  
'I am the headmistress for now, but I am not sure I want the job too much. Let it be announced that on every November second, be known as Albus Dumbledore day!'  
Cheers rang out. Harry noticed Malfoy was very pale. His father had been one of the Death Eaters taken alive from the battle field, and is now in a lot of trouble.   
'As seems happens yearly, our current Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher will be leaving us at the end of the school year.'  
  
All the students, including Harry, continued their year curriculum.  
Hagrid still took the loss of Dumbledore very hard, for Hagrid looked up to him very deeply. Despite the fact everything was back to normal by year end feast, it never truly will be, for Albus Dumbledore's seat was now filled with Professor McGonagall. Hufflepuff had one the house cup, mainly because the year was not complete. Fred and George graduated and did not get in any trouble.  
Harry said his good-bye's with tearfully with his friend's Ron and Hermione. She and Crookshanks set to board the Hogwarts express with Ron.  
That night when Harry was at his new home, in his comfortable bedroom, he remembered the envelope. He picked it up and opened it.  
It was from Dumbledore!  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
If you are reading this, you know by now I am no longer with you. I arranged for you to read this when you get home, if I could not be around to explain it myself.   
I hope that Sirius has explained to you what I explained to him, about Voldemort, and how he must be made mortal to get rid of him forever.   
I handed this letter to Esmot, in case I was unable to make it through alive.   
Here is what you must do in order to fully destroy Lord Voldemort.  
You must find the location of the Green Flame Torch.   
All I can say about it is that it is known in legend to kill immortality, but the location of it is unknown. You must find it, and you must use it, how I don't know. From there, I don't know how you can destroy the mortal Voldemort either, for there are reasons...  
The Green Flame Torch must be found and used, Harry...  
Dumbledore.  
  
Harry put the note down, and stayed up the entire night in deep thought...  
  
(Well, there it is, the book is finished. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.   
Watch out for my next book... or story I suppose it is called, named "Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch." So search for my name S.L. Stevens and you will find it.) 


End file.
